


Love (De)bug

by luihandle



Series: NCT Systems Chronicles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Donghyuck joins a tech startup, M/M, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, Office AU, Tech Startup AU, startup AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luihandle/pseuds/luihandle
Summary: Donghyuck would rather code than decode whatever unexplainable feeling he has for Mark.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: NCT Systems Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769164
Comments: 34
Kudos: 208





	1. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck couldn’t say he’s excited in his first full-fledged job as a Software Engineer in the small tech startup he recently joined. He just wishes his officemates will be normal later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentioned schools, organizations, and competitions in this fic are real. (The details are in the footnote in case you want to learn more about them).
> 
> Also, this is un-betaed so pardon for the mistakes and inconsistencies.

The societal pressure to get a job after you graduated in college is pretty much getting into Donghyuck’s head right now.

It’s not even an issue for him before, being unemployed is basically his choice. Flashback after Donghyuck marched into the campus auditorium and received his Computer Science bachelor’s degree diploma, he immediately reiterated to his parents that he is not planning to work anytime soon.

_“Do you know what you are saying Lee Donghyuck?”, “how about your recent job offers?”, “honey he must be in graduation high,”_ and _“I’ll hit you with your diploma in front of your friends,”_ got into the mix of his parents’ tirade, Donghyuck cannot recall exactly. He’s only sure that what he said at that moment, for his mom and dad, is straight blasphemy.

_“It won’t be hard for me to find a job with my grades you know that,”_ and _“this is only a month of rest, nothing more,”_ echoes to Donghyuck's mind and he groans in frustration. For the record, he believes he deserves the vacation he asked for (anyone would want to take a break after 4 years of theoretical studies mixed with compulsory eight inches wide hardbound papers full of code that the professors won't even bother to check because the students only need their signatures), but it has been three months after his graduation and he’s still unemployed. Finding a job ain’t that easy as he thought.

Yeah, he really should have listened to his parents. 

And so here he is, editing his LinkedIn account that he thought won't be much of a use, while sending out applications to different job search engines that at most, in his opinion, deserve an overhaul with their shit UI and unhelpful filter functions.

**Subject: Career Opportunity with NCT Systems - Automation Engineer Interview**

An email notification pops into his screen as he munches to his nachos. He would have ignored it if not for the subject header that caught his attention.

“NCT Sys..tems” Donghyuck squints skeptically as he clicks and reads the email content from a Lee Taeyong. Huh. He doesn’t recall applying for this one.

With a few keyboard hits and mouse clicks, his PC screen flashes the NCT Systems website. “An ERP system for SMEs and Project-based businesses and organizations.” Now Donghyuck remembers. His former uni senior Byun Baekhyun chatted him about this small startup tech company that’s looking for an automation engineer while bragging how he's close with the CEO and he'll refer him there. He is hesitant to say yes at first since he wants to immediately check onto entry-level developer positions, but he can’t be choosy at this point if he wants to actually work so he gave Baekhyun his go signal.

Donghyuck explores further to the website. The company's headquarters is in Seoul and has been running for five years. Their clients doubled this year too. Not bad.

He stopped for a minute as he weighs the pros and cons of pursuing the application on his head. As he concludes that yes, it is worth a shot, he tabs back to the interview email and replies with formal words accepting the invitation.

_Dear Mr. Lee,_

_I am pleased to accept the interview opportunity for the Automation Engineer position at NCT Systems. I am available this Friday at 10 am. Let me know if that works for you._

_Thanks and Regards,_

_Lee Donghyuck  
  
_

Taeyong stares at the kid with brown hair that entered his office. It’s pretty obvious that this youngster’s interview attire is not his (the long-sleeve is one size big for his body and the slacks a bit too long for his height — probably belongs to his dad or to his taller friend) but impressively, he’s somehow wearing it pretty good. 

“Good day, Mr. Lee.” The guy greets him politely.

“No need for the Mr. Lee, just Taeyong.” Taeyong responds a little coldly, just to make him quite uncomfortable. He wants to check if the guy will crack on pressure. “Have a seat please.”

“Thank you.”

“Lee Donghyuck, right?” Taeyong asks casually while scanning the resume he is holding. He doesn’t notice the anxious tapping of Donghyuck’s right foot.

"Yes." Donghyuck responds calmly.

“Baekhyun has been hyping you up ever since he sent his referral." Taeyong glanced at Donghyuck. "Says we will regret it if we don't entertain your application." 

"Probably too much,” Donghyuck smiled sheepishly. Taeyong's pretty sure that put the kid to edge.

"Anyway, I was supposed to be joined by the product dev lead, but he’s running late again..” Taeyong’s voice is unamused, but he already expected that this is going to happen. “He should be here in a few minutes so we'll start without him.”

Donghyuck nods. "Okay."

And so Taeyong went with the basics - asked him his brief personal information (eldest sibling, lived in Jeju for a while before moving back to Seoul to pursue his studies), his educational background (graduated in SNU, majored in Computer Programming and Web Development. There are some useless club memberships Donghyuck listed on his resume that were better omitted, but that unweighted 3.9 GPA speaks for itself), and his internship experience (4 months internship on a big IT tech as a software engineer). 

With Donghyuck's confident and straightforward tone, Taeyong is initially impressed. In fact, he would have thought Donghyuck's taking everything at ease if he didn't notice his slightly trembling hands that he's trying to keep out of his sight.

“Any experience with automation testing before?” Taeyong asks casually while continuously scanning Donghyuck's resume.

“I tried it for a few months when I was an intern.” Donghyuck fixes his sitting posture. “Though to be honest I’m mostly inclined with software development.”

“Uh huh.” Taeyong picks up his pen and checked Donghyuck’s listed programming language experiences. Java, C++, C#, .NET, JavaScript, Python looks great on paper. But he needs to know what Donghyuck can do.

“We are currently establishing our automation framework.” Taeyong taps his pen on his chin and looked at Donghyuck. “How confident are you if I say that you’ll be the one to take care of the API maintenance itself?”

“That shouldn’t be a problem.” Donghyuck is unfazed. “I think that my knowledge will help a lot in terms of adapting to the framework itself and to the improvements that it will need in the future.”

“You know that automation testing is different from software development, right?” The listed competitions that Donghyuck participated in and won are no joke. Taeyong's interest is piqued. "How comfortable are you with that scenario?"

“I'm aware of that." Donghyuck slightly cleared his throat. "Truthfully, when Baekhyun told me about the position, I am uncertain if I will push through with the referral he is offering."

"So what made you decide to reply to my email?" The character references Donghyuck cited in caught Taeyong's attention. He is mentally beaming to himself.

"I won't be lying, it's because I want to have a job right now and NCT Systems contacted me first." 

  
  
Taeyong audibly laughed at Donghyuck's honesty. 

"I should be thanking myself then, responding to Baekhyun's recommendation that fast." 

"Yeah, pretty much," Donghyuck attempts to humor him. He looks more relaxed now. "But more than that, I think I’m still on my desired path career-wise since this is still technically inclined. I mean, the worst-case scenario is me being fired.”

“So you’re sticking to the technical route?’ Taeyong asks distractedly while checking out something on Donghyuck's resume again.

“I’m certain that I will be on that path even before I graduated.”

“It is rare to hear that nowadays.” Taeyong encircles a specific name to the character references list. “Most of the applicants I talked to are unsure of what they want to do.”

“Well, that’s..not my case, I guess.”

Taeyong puts the resume down and clasps his hands. “What language are you most comfortable with the ones you listed on your resume?"

Donghyuck was about to answer when a knock on the door along with quick footsteps distracted him. Taeyong signals Donghyuck to not be bothered and go on with what he is saying. 

“C#, .NET, and JavaScript since I used them the most," Donghyuck mutters. Taeil, the guy that just arrived, lazily plops on the chair beside Taeyong. Taeyong hands Taeil the resume without leaving his sight to Donghyuck. “Though I’m confident with the others I listed too.”

“I see.” Taeyong pulls a paper and pencil from a random folder on his desk and hands it to Donghyuck. “We’ll be having a coding challenge for you, you may use any language you want.”

Donghyuck casually takes the sheet of paper and quickly scans the questions. “You have 30 minutes to finish the test,” Taeyong instructs before glancing at his office clock. “Starting now.”

Donghyuck immediately writes on the paper on Taeyong’s cue. While he is busy with the test, Taeyong nudges Taeil beside him. “So what do you think?”

“We just wasted a test paper.” Taeil‘s eyes are glued on Donghyuck’s resume he’s holding. “I know this kid.”

Taeyong leans slightly to check what Taeil is looking at. He points to the encircled name he did a while ago. “Kyungsoo mentored him.”

“Yeah. Kyungsoo told me about him.” Taeil continues. “You did not mention that we will be having the SNU ace here.”

“Not my fault," Taeyong shrugs. "I didn’t know that the coding folks know their people that much.”

“Right,” Taeil folds his hands behind his head. “The kid won GloHack when he was a sophomore, alone. He can debug a system on his own. And what do we gave him?”

Taeyong isn’t sure where this is going.

“A basic algorithm problem and sorting list of strings in an array.” Taeil chuckles as the words he uttered sounded funny on his head. “He doesn’t even need to take the test.”

“Uhhh..” Their conversation was cut short when Donghyuck decides to interject them. “Sorry for butting in, but,” he points at Taeil. “How do you know about Kyungsoo?”

"Oh," Taeyong is quite shocked by Donghyuck’s question, he can’t help but answer back. “Any idea on who’s that KAIST student that defeated Kyungsoo on Global Hackathon Seoul on his final year of participating?”

“I can’t recall much..” Donghyuck scratches his head. “I just know that he’s the youngest programmer to win the GloHack.”

“Hmmm,” Taeyong points to Taeil on his left. “It’s this guy.”

Donghyuck didn’t even attempt to hide his reaction. “What the fu—“

“Language, kid.” Taeyong dismisses Donghyuck as if it’s not a big deal.

Taeil crosses his legs. “You will be wasted on automation work alone.” Taeil looks at Donghyuck. “Are you done with the test?” 

Donghyuck dumbfoundedly nods to Taeil before handing him his test paper. Taeyong checks his watch. The kid really finished the coding challenge under 5 minutes.

Taeil lethargically scans the paper. "There are some code structure inconsistencies, but pretty much negligible." Taeil returns it to Donghyuck a few seconds after. “What do you think of having software engineer responsibilities too?”

“Sorry?” Nothing registers to Donghyuck’s mind right now. 

“You’ll report to me with your dev tasks.” Taeil crosses his arms. “I’ll let you work on some projects I’m thinking too.”

“Wow, I would be very much honored.” Donghyuck’s tone has never been this enthusiastic about the whole duration of the interview until this point.

“Hold up,” Taeyong butts in and tilts his chair towards Taeil. “I know Donghyuck is good, but you’re giving too much to a newbie. It might overwhelm him.”

“Believe me. This kid is on mid-level at this point with his skills.” Taeil turns Taeyong’s monitor and keyboard towards Donghyuck. “Kid, show him your portfolio. I know you made a few.”

"Uhhh," Donghyuck hesitantly approaches the keyboard. “O-Okay.” 

Donghyuck hits some keys before turning the monitor towards the two.

It takes about a few seconds before Taeyong stands up and echoes Taeil’s sentiments. “Alright. You are hired.”

“R-really?” Donghyuck is quite astonished.

“Name your price. We’ll pay you generously.” Taeyong pops out his filing cabinet and shoves Donghyuck’s resume there. “We will explain the details in a while. You will start immediately after you completed your initial requirements.”

Donghyuck bows to both of them. “Thank you for this opportunity.” 

“No," Taeyong gladly shakes Donghyuck’s hands before looking at the rarely impressed Taeil. “Thank _you_ for coming here."

Donghyuck taps his right foot anxiously, his apprehension increases every time he takes a glimpse on his watch to check the current time.

He's not the type to panic in situations when he has to deal with things on his own as he has his ways to entertain himself. He's not bad in socializing per his assessment (he's just picky to whom he will talk to), and there's the modern technology (he can spend hours in isolation, just give him his phone).

It's just that being left on the reception area by the guy that was with him a while ago (a.k.a Taeyong) and being told that he will be back in no time (he’s still MIA for almost an hour), all on his first day at work, stirs something inside Donghyuck's stomach. He can't even use his phone at the moment as he forgot to charge it last night, and now it's sitting on a 10% level and he can't find an outlet near the area.

It shouldn't be _this_ bad, Donghyuck convinces himself as he tries to calm down his nerves. But the guy across the room who has been staring predatorily at him since Taeyong excused himself is making his experience much unbearable.

Trying to take his attention away from him, Donghyuck sat to places in the reception area that are hidden to Creepy Guy’s angle of view (he already had the alias made up on his head). But the more he attempts to hide, the bolder Creepy Guy gets. On one instance, he went to the bathroom to take a piss. When he came back, Creepy Guy is still watching him, his left hand holding a ply of tissue, offering it from afar in a tease.

His last resort is to totally get out of that place. But it seems that he won’t be able to execute his plan in fruition as Creepy Guy _finally_ advances to him brazenly, his grin dangerously crossing the line of being friendly to scary.

Donghyuck is certain, this is where he will be murdered.

"Hey!" Creepy Guy hops on his toes as he approaches Donghyuck with an overly enthusiastic tone.

Donghyuck moves on the lounge sofa far from Creepy Guy's radius, trying to check if he is actually talking to him. As he whirls lightly to take a peek, Creepy Guy is still there, looking at him in his full glory.

Donghyuck sighs, facing Creepy Guy in defeat. He really has to deal with him. "What can I do for you?"

Creepy Guy waves back with too much enthusiasm, voice too thin as he screeches "Hiii!" at the top of his lungs. 

Donghyuck blinks and stops momentarily, not knowing if he should further entertain this guy in any way. But it’s his first day and he doesn’t want to be rude to anyone. Who knows, the weirdo in his front might be the son of the CEO or something.

And so he replies, trying to be as polite as possible. “Not to be rude, but you’ve been staring at me.”

“Yes.” Creepy Guy sing-songs.

“Ever since I sat here." Donghyuck points on the sofa. "And I’m here for like, 50 minutes. You’ve been staring at me almost at an hour.”

“Affirmative.” Creepy Guy confirms.

“...why?”

“Yes I know it’s not socially acceptable. Trust me, I’m not really like this in real life.” Creepy Guy sits comfortably beside him, pulling one of the lounge throw pillows onto his lap. “It’s just having a new person here makes me realize how tired I am seeing the same faces at the office for eternity.” Creepy Guy gestures for emphasis. “You’re like, the newly-brought hotdog added in a freezer full of stocked sausages.”

“O...kay,” Donghyuck awkwardly distances himself to Creepy Guy. _This guy is 100% nuts._ "Cool."

“But for real,” Creepy Guy combs his mullet with his hands as he crosses his legs. "I just like to confirm if I’m right."

Whatever Creepy Guy says just registers as collection of question marks on his head. “I-I’m confused?"

"You're Lee Donghyuck, aren't you?" Creepy Guy has this knowing grin drawn on his face.

Donghyuck roams his eyes around, seeking some help from someone he knows will not come. “Uhhh, yes?”

“I knew it,” Creepy Guy giggles in between his words, and now he regrets being Lee Donghyuck. “I’m Renjun,” Creepy Guy, who is apparently Renjun, extends his hand. “Welcome to NCT Systems.”

“Uhhh,” Donghyuck leans awkwardly to shake it. “Thanks.”

“I know you‘re excited to know if we’ll be able to work together—“

Donghyuck waves his hands. “Honestly I don’t really care—“

“Yes, I’m on the automation team too!” Renjun cheers as he hypes himself. Donghyuck prays with his mind hoping that the rest of the team will be at least sane.

“Anyway,” Renjun cracks his hand joints. “Why are you here alone in the reception area?”

Donghyuck starts to get slightly displeased as he recalls how long he has been seating on the reception couch. “Taeyong said there’s a sudden meeting he needs to attend to and he left me here.”

“Damn,” Renjun mutters sympathetically. “That’s like, that childhood trauma when your mom asks you to stay put in the cashier counter because she needs to get something she forgot to grab, and then you panic every time the line moves because you have no money and shit.”

Ironically, that’s exactly what Donghyuck is feeling right now.

“I know how painful it is being left alone and I won’t let you suffer in loneliness,” Donghyuck almost hits Renjun as Renjun pats his head. “And being the best co-worker that I am, I’ll keep you with my company and show you around the premises.”

“Actually I’m good on my own, I—“

“Oh don’t be shy,” Renjun slings his arms around Donghyuck’s shoulder. “I insist.”

“Can I like, decline the insistence?” Donghyuck helplessly responds as Renjun drags him to walk.  
  
  


“So that’s the pantry,” Donghyuck looks unamusedly at Renjun who managed to get a hot chocolate and PBJ sandwich along the, quote-unquote, office tour. “Want some?” 

Obviously Renjun just brought him there with a prior agenda. "No, I'm good. Thanks."

“Alright, then more for me,” Renjun shrugs before biting a huge chunk of the sandwich he is holding. Donghyuck subtlety watches the crumbs of bread fall on the floor.

He silently listens and observes as Renjun resumes walking and talking. Donghyuck was able to follow first, mentally noting the thing Renjun said about the bathroom _(it’s not soundproof so don’t attempt to have your private concert there while in use)_ and the ‘food snacking etiquette’ _(if your food is too loud or too smelly for everyone to be distracted, you need to throw it out)_. But words start to blur out upon Renjun’s topic switch to something termed as 127? And Dream? _What?_

“Sorry,” Donghyuck interjects, shooting a look of total confusion. “You mentioned something...Dream and 127? I’m quite lost.”

“Oh,” Renjun took the last bite of his sandwich and replies with his mouth full of bread. “Nobody told you about the NCT teams yet?”

“No,” Donghyuck answers. “There’s nothing that I can think of.” 

Renjun rolls his eyes. “Guess I’ll be taking one for the team to shoulder Taeyong’s responsibility _again,_ ” He taps Donghyuck’s arms with conviction, making him wince in pain. “I’ll just show you, we’re almost there.”

On a turn at the corner of the hallway, a frosted glass, labeled with ‘127 & Dream’ engraved in silver aluminum, greets them both. Donghyuck is not even anxious, but his heart stops at the thought of meeting his new workmates.

“Greetings from our lair,” Renjun attempts an English accent that he completely botched before he pushes the door. “Here’s where the magic happens.”

The area is spacious and well-lit, with the walls painted off-white and flooring with the usual blue-gray-black hue. The room is obviously used by two different teams, the left side organized in a cubicle-office layout, and the other leaning to a mix of hybrid open-office setup.

“127 uses that side of the room,” Renjun butts in before even Donghyuck can ask, almost reading what’s in his head as Donghyuck looks at the cubicles. “And the tables here are ours.”

“127...” Donghyuck crosses his arms, confusion wrought in his furrowed brows. “...Dream.”

“Oh shit, my bad, I totally forgot to expound,” Renjun snaps as he loses track of what he should do. “127 is the Dev-QA Team and Dream is the Automation Team.”

“I see,” Donghyuck nods at himself in understanding as he examines the place once more. He now notices a few number of heads that he missed the first time. 

“Not to be mistaken as two separate product teams, both are just fancy terms to avoid stereotypical team labeling,” Renjun comments. 

As Donghyuck continues to observe the room, the door behind him opens. Out slouches a guy sporting a brown, highlighted hair, carrying a bowl full of cereal on his left hand precariously and a carton of milk on the other. “Please don’t block the doorway, I almost dropped my cereal.”

Donghyuck moves right away and bows apologetically. “Oh my God I’m really sorry.” 

“Who said you can even eat your cereal here Jisung?” Renjun barks undauntedly, not moving an inch on where he is standing, as he subsequently confiscates the milk “Jisung” is holding. “After you stained the carpeted floor thrice,” Renjun points at the obvious sauce stains under Jisung’s table the bleaching technology cannot even remove. “You are banned from bringing any food here.”  
  


Jisung made a face on what can Donghyuck call as ‘baby tantrums’. Jisung almost retorts, but he notices him stiffly standing behind Renjun.  
  


“Who’s that?” Jisung points at Donghyuck with an obvious question mark floating on his head.

Renjun proudly nudges him. “This is our new hire Donghyuck.”

“No way, that’s you?” Jisung carelessly lays his bowl of cereal to the nearest table his arms can reach before wiping his hands to his varsity jacket and extending it to Donghyuck. “I’m Jisung, Mobile Automation Engineer. Working on Android.”

“Donghyuck. Software Engineer,” Donghyuck is timid as he shakes Jisung’s hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“I’ve heard of you from Taeyong,” Jisung is still shaking his hands in adoration, and Donghyuck doesn’t know if he should be flattered or worried. “Looking forward to learn a lot from you since Renjun is no help at all.”

“Very funny,” Renjun separates them, his strength purposely put on Jisung’s arm and sarcasm saturating his tone. “Just eat your goddamn cereal Jisung.”

“What’s happening here?” Donghyuck fails to acknowledge the new figure that just joins them being occupied watching Renjun and Jisung bicker. 

The new guy, black-haired with dangling wireless earphones on his ears, meddles in while typing something on his phone. If Donghyuck recalls correctly, the guy was seated at the table near the window-side when they arrived a while ago.

Jisung points at Donghyuck. “It’s Donghyuck’s first day. Renjun brought him here.”

“Ooooh,” black-haired guy pockets his phone and looks at Donghyuck. “Chenle,” the guy says by way of introduction, shaking Donghyuck’s hand. “iOS Mobile Automation Engineer.”

“You’re both on mobile,” Donghyuck mutters as he shakes back Chenle’s hands. “Is it just you and Jisung?”

“Yeah,” Chenle crosses his arms. “Renjun occasionally helps if we have too much backlogs.”

“We have 7 people in the Dream team so far, including you. No pun intended, we’re literally NCT Dream.” Renjun adds. Jisung rolls his eyes.

“Chenle and Jisung take care of Mobile Automation. And then there’s me, Jeno, and Jaemin..” Renjun scans the room. “Is Jeno and Jaemin not here yet?”

“They went outside for breakfast,” Jisung answers while chewing a spoonful of cereal. Chenle disgustingly looks at him.

“Good. Might as well flirt outside the premises than here,” Renjun mutters. “As I was saying, I do Web Automation with Jeno and Jaemin.”

Chenle occupies Renjun’s office chair and launches himself to turn in circles. “And I believe you’ll be working with Mark with the framework shenanigans. At least that’s what Taeil told us the last time.”

“Mark is our Automation Lead,” Renjun explains while seemingly looking for something again. “Wait, is he on leave? He’s never been late ever.”

“He’s on mid-shift now,” Jisung scoops the last bits of cereal in his bowl. “He said it will start today.”

“Right, I totally forgot,” Renjun smacks his head then turns at Donghyuck. “You’ll meet him later.” He starts to stride to the other side of the room. “I’ll introduce you to the 127 folks first.”  
  


Renjun knocks carefully at the first cubicle they bumped into. Donghyuck is not sure why is that even necessary until he peeks and sees a blond guy on a man-bun, dozing off in front of his laptop and 2 extended monitors.

“Yuta!” Renjun claps, successfully waking up the sleeping man.

“I’m working! I’m currently running the CI build!” Yuta splurts out in surprise. He instinctively switches his browser tab to the build site until he sees it’s just Renjun and a random guy. “Huang Renjun I’ll kill you if this is something unimportant.”

“One more threat and I’ll let Taeil know,” Renjun smirks before raising his phone. “I have receipts.”

Yuta audibly sighs, head still spinning with the sudden rise in blood pressure. “What the fuck do you want?”

“Hey watch your mouth,” Renjun wags his finger to Yuta’s face. “That’s not a good impression to your new co-worker.” Renjun pouts to Donghyuck’s direction.

Donghyuck grins gingerly as Yuta stares at him. “I’m Donghyuck.”

Yuta continues to stare intently, making Donghyuck uncomfortable. He almost excused himself in discomfort when Yuta breaks into a grin and reaches his hands. “Welcome, new blood. I’m Yuta, mid-dev.” 

  
”Nice to meet you,” Donghyuck responds as extends his arms to meet Yuta’s hands.  
  


As soon as Donghyuck shook Yuta’s hand though, Yuta’s expression went blank as if nothing happens a while ago. “I’m done with the both of you, now leave me alone.”

“Don’t worry, he’s like that to everyone,” Renjun assures Donghyuck then whispers in glee. “He’s just your typical Japanese tsundere.”

Yuta menacingly hovers Renjun. “You little shit I heard that.”

Donghyuck couldn’t be more bothered with Yuta and Renjun, his attention diverted on the commotion fuming from the cubicle parallel to Yuta’s. He paced towards the noise and snooped quietly as possible to avoid disturbing them.

“That is a bug, stop kicking the card back to me.” Donghyuck watches the black-haired guy in navy blue cardigan towers the other guy sitting pretty on his office chair (no exaggerations, the guy is pretty, the folk can pass as a commercial model). The annoyance is evident on Cardigan Guy’s face and he’s not even concealing it.

Pretty Man beams on Cardigan Guy before tapping something on his monitor. “Those are just indentions, you’re just being nitpicky.”

Cardigan Guy narrows his eyes and reiterates. “ _Again,_ cosmetic bugs are a thing,” Cardigan Guy taps the same thing Pretty Man pointed a while ago. “That’s not even a proper indention, this looks like someone erased a whole sentence on the first line of the paragraph!”

Pretty Man grudgingly sighs. “This just might be a user input failure. They might have just tabbed their words like that.”

“I’ve tried manual testing the text inputs, every paragraph is being indented like that,” Cardigan Guy growls. “You didn’t even bother to check it that’s why you’re clueless.”

A hand on Donghyuck shoulder and a dissing hiss tingles in his left ear as Renjun joins his company. “Damn. There’s really no winning with Doyoung.” 

Donghyuck glimpses at Cardigan Guy who’s apparently Doyoung.

“Fine, fine." Pretty Man set the bug’s status to ‘in progress’ and assigned it back to his name. "Happy?"

“Good,” Doyoung crossed his arms. “Now about the other bug..”

“Nope. Not listening. I don’t care,” Pretty Man raises his hands. “My task board is full, assign it to someone else.”

Doyoung raises his eyebrows. “That bug is yours since—“

“What a good day isn’t it!” Donghyuck drowns in embarrassment as Renjun shamelessly enters the conversation. Doyoung and Pretty Man looked at them like they’re some sort of trespassers and he fully understands, they really are intruding them.

“Sorry to bother you, Doyoung, Jaehyun,” Renjun mediates as he sneaks himself in between Doyoung and Pretty Man which is now Jaehyun. “But before you stab each other to death,” Donghyuck trudges as Renjun signals him to come closer. “Please meet Donghyuck first.”

Donghyuck cannot be more jarred as Jaehyun checks him from head to toe (his mom made him wear a corporate attire). After a while, Jaehyun nods in approval, likely satisfied with what he saw. “Nice outfit man.”

“Yeah, you should wear something more casual next time.” Doyoung rebuttals, his tone wrapped in sarcasm and a bit of concern. “That might be uncomfortable.”

“I’m Jaehyun,” Jaehyun rolls to him, reaches out for a handshake that somehow turns into a complicated series of bumps and snaps. “Nice to finally meet the SNUPS’ golden child in the flesh.”

Doyoung pipes up. “You know him?”

“How do you know I’m in SNUPS?” Donghyuck is quite astonished. He doesn’t remember Jaehyun being in SNU.

“I studied in SNU before I transferred to KU. I was in UPnL,” Jaehyun leans his arm against the back of his seat. “I think I already left at the time you became a member, but I still keep in touch with the seniors.” Jaehyun beams. “They described you like you’re the second coming of Jesus.”

“Wow, the screening in UPnL is hard,” Donghyuck is relieved as he can finally talk to someone with the same common denominator as him. “I planned to join UPnL but my professor referred me to SNUPS.”

“SNUPS’ screening is harder though,” Jaehyun proudly replies. Donghyuck can’t help but be flattered on what he heard.

“They aren’t really joking when they say the SKY alumni know their people.” Doyoung interrupts while looking quite impressed with Donghyuck and Jaehyun. “But still,” Doyoung points at Donghyuck as if he has done something outrageous. “You’re on my hit list since you’re a developer.”

“Huh?” Donghyuck blinks rapidly, words processing in his head. “What _hit list_?”

“That means he hates your guts automatically,” Jaehyun shrugs. “Doyoung is like, allergic to developers.”

“Being a QA does that for you.” Renjun echoes in agreement.

Donghyuck turns his feet and stares at Doyoung unbothered. “I think that’s just an excuse for being a bitch.” 

The entire cubicle falls silent.

“Holy,” Jaehyun whispers in shock as he faces Donghyuck in astonishment. “Let’s be best friends.”

Renjun pulls Donghyuck. “Dibs in BFF status.”

“How can I say this politely?” Doyoung ponders in full rancor as he massages his temples. “Please go away,” Doyoung shoos Donghyuck and Renjun in dismissal. “I can’t stand any more headache for today.”

“Somebody got his ass roasted,” Renjun chuckles before dragging Donghyuck out of the area. “Let’s leave them be.”

As Renjun takes him away, Donghyuck instinctively whirls a final glance at Jaehyun’s cubicle. It’s subtle, but the casual gesture of Jaehyun as he intertwines his hands on Doyoung under his table, lips mouthing ‘I’m sorry I’ll do better’ with Doyoung muttering ‘I’m sorry too, let’s go out later’, is not able to escape Donghyuck’s sight.

“Is Doyoung and Jaehyun together?” Donghyuck asks randomly as he faces Renjun again.

“What?” Renjun suddenly stops walking, his voice unable to hide his laughter. “Those two would kill each other eventually if you put them long enough in a room.”

Donghyuck puts his hands on his pockets then he lets out a smirk. “I don’t know, I’d think they fuck if that happens.” 

Maybe he’ll keep this one to himself for now.  
  


It’s a good thing that Renjun kept Donghyuck entertained as Taeyong’s still not done with his meeting and it’s almost lunchtime. 

He was able to meet Jungwoo (another QA but is a complete opposite of Doyoung, he’s a literal angel in disguise), Johnny (co-founder and head of sales), and Jeno and Jaemin (Renjun isn’t kidding with the obnoxious amount of PDA, but they get the job done so they don’t mind anymore) before Taeil informs him that Taeyong is regretful that he won’t be able to handle his onboarding session and Taeil will substitute for him.

“Just a question.” Donghyuck drums his fingers at the table while looking at the CISCO phone at the tabletop. 

“Go.” Taeil signals as he types something on his laptop. They’re in a small huddle room near the 127 & Dream space.

“You mentioned that I’ll be working with both 127 and Dream.”

“Yup.” Taeil clicks his mouse rapidly.

“I just noticed that Dream’s and 127’s working areas are separated, at least on the layout perspective,” Donghyuck is not sure if he will sound dumb. “So...where will I sit?”

Taeil enters loudly to his keyboard, slightly startling Donghyuck. “You’re an observant,” Taeil smiles at him. “I like that.” 

Taeil performs a series of keyboard presses and mouse clicks before turning his laptop to Donghyuck’s direction. A PDF file of a floor plan flashes to the laptop screen.

“That’s our room floor plan,” Taeil explains as he rolls beside Donghyuck to see the screen too. “Since you’ll be working for both teams, you need to be strategically accessible to both 127 and Dream.” Taeil points to the cubicles in the middle of the room and encircles the one on the right with his index finger. “That’s where you’ll be seated.”

“I see,” Donghyuck stares at the cubicle he’ll be using from now on. He thought he will be the sole occupant in that area until he sets his eyes on the other working station beside him. “Who’s seated on my left?”

Taeil rests his arms on the table. “That would be Mark.”

“Mark,” He’s familiar. Renjun mentioned him as their Automation Lead a while ago. “He works with 127 too? Renjun says he’s with Dream as well.”

“Correct,” Taeil returns to his original position in front of Donghyuck. “He is the first person I’ve offered the similar position you have right now.”

Donghyuck is intrigued. “He must be really good.”

“Let’s just say,” Taeil closes his laptop as he glances with a knowing smile at him. “He’s the best developer I’ve ever worked with.”

A soft knock echoes in the silent room, catching their attention. After a few more, a guy with a Starbucks cup on his hands pokes his head through the door. “Hey Taeil, I got your cup.”

“Thanks for getting this for me,” Taeil stretches as he motions the guy, which Donghyuck can stare now in detail (black-haired, wearing round specs and oversized hoodie) as he enters the room, to bring the cup to him.

“That would be $5, sir, free of delivery charge,” Hoodie Guy smiles as he carefully places the cup to Taeil’s side. “But really, I’m passing to at least 2 Starbucks chains when I travel to the office so no worries.”

“Might as well I take that advantage from now on and ask you to buy Starbucks for me every day,” Taeil laughs sarcastically. Hoodie Guy is clueless if he should laugh or take Taeil’s word seriously.

“Anyway,” Taeil recollects himself and sips through the cup as he eyes Hoodie Guy back to Donghyuck. “I am—“

“Oh Jesus pardon me,” Hoodie Guy’s eyes widen as he notices Donghyuck on the other side of the room. “I totally didn’t notice you’re in a middle of something.” He bows sporadically to Taeil then to his direction in apology. “I’m really sorry.”

“Nah it’s fine, we’re actually almost done.” Taeil gestures to Hoodie Guy to just let it go. “In fact,” Taeil grins at him. “We’re just talking about you.”

Hoodie Guy is astounded. “Me?” He looks at Taeil in genuine surprise as he points at himself. “What about me? Did I do anything wrong?”

Donghyuck is unaware, but he is grinning in amusement as he watches Hoodie Guy. _He’s animated, it’s cute._

“Dumbass, if you did anything wrong, you would have heard it from Taeyong first.” Taeil shakes his cup. “I just rest your case since Donghyuck will handle the same things you do.”

Hoodie Guy meets Donghyuck’s eyes with his mouth agape. “You’re Lee Donghyuck?”

“Y-yes.” Donghyuck stutters being caught off-guard. 

Hoodie Guy approaches Donghyuck, his eyes becoming more distracting as he never breaks his stare. “Wow, I..” Hoodie Guy begins to babble. “Finally I get to meet you. I was able to see your portfolio and you can replace me anytime.” A splash of scarlet is evident in Hoodie Guy’s face as he extends his arms. “I’m Mark Lee.”

“Won’t happen,” Donghyuck stands up to reach Mark’s hands. He thought that an all-knowing, highly recognized employee like Mark will be full of himself, but he’s the complete contrary. “Taeil speaks with so much respect of you, I still need to earn that,” Donghyuck smiles at Mark. “Lee Donghyuck.”

“Great,” Taeil gets up, grabbing his laptop using his left hand and his cup of coffee with the other. “Since you’re already on it with the intros,” Taeil finishes his cup of coffee. “Mark, you do the automation shadowing until he gets settled in. And you kid,” Taeil points at Donghyuck with his cup. “I’ll send another invite for the dev primer.”

Donghyuck and Mark nod in unison as Taeil strides out of the room.

It is supposed to be awkward, being left in a place with a person he barely knows. But for Donghyuck, as he grips his cuffs, lips curling upwards as he catches Mark adjusting his specs, it’s surprisingly comfortable.

“I guess you’re my responsibility now.” Mark scratches his head as he tries to restart the conversation. 

“I’m sure I’m in good hands.” Donghyuck replies, mirth tugging at his features.

Mark snickers. “Don’t expect too much, I’m no Taeil.”

“With how Taeil described you, you pretty much set the bar high.” Donghyuck shrugs. He fixes his tie before he looks back at Mark, playfully asking a question. “So what’s my first lesson, _mentor_?”

“Let’s see,” Mark hums as he rides with Donghyuck’s humor. He glances at his watch, burrowing his brows exaggeratedly. “It’s lunchtime,” Mark stares back at Donghyuck, a teasing grin forming on his face. “How about we have the ‘where’s the best place to eat with your cute officemate near the office’ as your first lecture?”

Donghyuck shakes his head in amusement. He’s pretty sure he hasn’t smile this wide since forever. “I would love to do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation of some things mentioned in the fic (in order of appearance):
> 
> SNU - Seoul National University (number 1 university in Korea)  
> KAIST - not an abbreviation (sort of Korea’s MIT in terms of Science and Engineering studies)  
> GloHack - Global Hackathon Seoul (an international hackathon competition held annually)  
> SNUPS - SNU Problem Solvers (an academic org in SNU focusing on algorithm and data structure)  
> KU - Korea University  
> UPnL - a computer software org in SNU
> 
> Let me know in case I need to add more to this list.


	2. EOP - Emotion Oriented Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark takes Johnny's obvious bait, the team gets black-out drunk, and feelings ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is un-betaed so pardon for any mistakes and inconsistencies

If you will ask him, Mark wouldn’t say he _likes_ Donghyuck. 

At least not in a way the modern language denotes the term ‘liking a person’ as an indication of admiration for someone romantically. For Mark, It’s too farfetched of a word to describe whatever he feels for Donghyuck.

Yes, Mark likes how insanely smart and quick-witted Donghyuck is, how easily he got along with everyone on the team in just a short period of time, how easy it is for Donghyuck to make him laugh without even trying, how Donghyuck just knows the right things to say in times Mark can’t put his thoughts into words...

He likes Donghyuck, but he doesn’t like _like_ him, if it makes sense. Adoration, or respect, perhaps, might be the more appropriate word for the huge question mark he has on his mind, but Mark believes he hasn’t crossed the line yet. 

At least that’s how he says it to himself.

“Mark, my man!”

Mark pauses mid-keystroke as he glances up his cubicle to see Johnny perched with his arms over the divider, a shit-eating grin flashed on his face. He curses mentally as he audibly sighs.

This particular stupid smile of Johnny’s is not new to him. He’s not sure if it’s a sales guy thing, but Johnny has this uncanny perceptive ability, especially anything Mark-related. For an instance, he’s the first person in the office to know that he broke up with his ex-girlfriend years ago because he’s actually into guys (he asked him how he knew, Johnny just said that he _knows_ ).

Now, Johnny keeps pestering him with his importunity of him and Donghyuck having a thing (they’re apparently ‘flirting’ unawarely according to Johnny) and he hasn’t stopped ever since.

"Too busy," Mark peeks at Donghyuck’s unoccupied seat on his right as he looks back to his laptop and resumes typing, plainly ignoring Johnny. “I’m working.”

“Seriously,” Johnny peeps on his monitor. “You’re just typing gibberish on Notepad.”

“Yeah,” Mark types louder on his keyboard. “This is me ignoring you.”

“You know I’m your boss right?” Johnny coerces nonchalantly as he pulls his phone from his pocket.

Mark rolls his eyes and swivels to face Johnny. “Alright, _sir,_ what is it that you need that you can’t chat on Slack?”

“Now we’re talking,” Johnny smirks as he slowly swipes something to his phone before holding it to his face. “Have you seen this?”

Mark slightly pushes Johnny’s arms in an angle to put the phone in a better distance. He recognizes the page, he has seen this a bunch of times. It’s Donghyuck’s social media account with a new photo upload. 

Donghyuck is grinning widely, arms wrapped on a girl who’s mirroring his smile. The photo seems to be taken recently, as Donghyuck is wearing the denim jacket he worn at the office yesterday. 

Mark is not the type of person to stir the pot, but with the ‘ _see you the soonest, love’_ caption the picture has, Mark can’t help but feel something inside him numbs, blooming quickly the longer he stares at it.

Donghyuck has a girlfriend. 

“Donghyuck’s is not with someone right?” Mark came back to his senses when Johnny shakes his phone. 

Mark clears his throat, trying to look as casual as he can. “He never mentioned it,” His voice came out higher than usual. “He seems to have a girlfriend though. Good for him.”

“Hmmm,” Johnny frowns as he scrolls to his phone. “I don’t think it’s his girlfriend.”

“I don’t see the point of you showing me that picture if you think otherwise.” Mark sounds a little more than peeved.

“Hey, chill,” Johnny raises his hands. “You’re making assumptions just like I do.”

Mark adjusts his chair as he calms himself. Johnny’s right. He’s not even sure why he is heated at this point. He shouldn’t be this bothered with a picture.

“I’m thinking,” Johnny crosses his arms, grin slowly forming on his lips. “Just to put your—I mean, our minds at ease.” Johnny leans onto him to whisper loudly. “Would you like to know if Donghyuck’s single?”

 _  
Yeees!!_ is what Mark had in mind, but he tries to play it coolly. “It’s not anyone’s business though. I mean, this should come from Donghyuck.”

“It’s just yes or no Mark.” Johnny waves Mark off.

“Do whatever you want.”

“Awesome.” Johnny swiftly types on his phone as Mark watches him cluelessly. In a few seconds, Johnny beams with ridicule. “Done.”

Mark furrows his brows as he attempts to peek at Johnny’s phone. “Don’t tell me you asked him about it?”

Johnny slips his phone back to his pocket in a fluid motion before tapping Mark’s back. “You’ll thank me for this.”

“What did you do?” Mark can only respond in frustration as he watches Johnny stride back to his office.

“Hey, you’re early.”

Mark is quite taken aback upon hearing Donghyuck’s voice. He pivots towards his direction and saw him standing in front of his cubicle, his backpack dangling on his right shoulder.

“Hey,” Mark acts as if his conversation with Johnny never happened. “We don’t have classes,” but it’s hard to ignore the twinge of jealousy that pours on him as soon as he sees Donghyuck’s presence. “It’s KAIST’s founding anniversary.”

“Nice,” Donghyuck plops to his seat as he boots his laptop. “You’ll be able to go home earlier today.”

“I hope so,” Mark looks at the floor. “I need a jump start to my M.S Thesis Research.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll grab whatever you’ll not be able to finish today when your shift ends.” He felt a hand landing on his left forearm.

“No, I can’t trouble you with that.” Mark made a mistake, looking back at Donghyuck that is now smiling at him. It’s the same with the picture Johnny showed him a while ago and suddenly, he is reminded again that Donghyuck is more likely taken. His heart sank. There is no way that Donghyuck is single with this physique and personality.

Donghyuck shakes his head. “It’s nothing. This is how I can only help you.”

“Thanks, really.” Mark can’t help but smile back. Just how lucky Donghyuck’s girlfriend is being with a caring person like him.

Donghyuck slides back a bit to fetch something inside his bag. “Anyway, you asked something earlier.”

Mark blinks at Donghyuck. “Asked...something?”

“Yeah. Hold on I can’t find my—“ Donghyuck pulls out his phone. “Found it.”

A sudden wave of dread hits Mark straight in the face. He thinks he knows what this is about.

“You don’t remember?” Donghyuck smirks, not leaving his sight to his phone as he navigates to his Messages app. _“Hey Donghyuck, it’s Johnny. Mark just wants to know if you’re with the girl in the pic and—“_

Mark frantically clamps a hand over Donghyuck’s mouth. “I’m going to buy a gun and shoot Johnny in the head.”

Donghyuck giggles as he casually puts down his phone on his desk and slowly removes Mark’s hands covering his mouth. “It’s funny.”

“Right,” Mark laments as he seriously weighs the options to leave the office immediately. He can just call in sick, he will be soon due to embarrassment anyway. “Let me just die here in humiliation.”

“I mean it’s funny you thought about it like that,” Donghyuck is still chuckling as he wipes the tears in his eyes. “Because that’s my cousin.”

Mark scoots back absentmindedly to his cubicle. “Cousin.” 

Donghyuck nods as he grabs his phone, showing the photo to Mark once again. “We’re about the same age, grew up together in Jeju,” Donghyuck swipes right and an airport picture of them together is in full display. “She left the country yesterday to move to Australia.”

Relief floods Mark, and he breathes again. “Does this mean—“

“Yes,” Donghyuck faces his laptop to enter his password. “I’m not seeing anyone if you haven’t connected the dots.” He looks up inquisitively, eyes searching for an answer in Mark's expression.

Mark doesn’t respond as he stunningly turns his chair to attempt to go back to what he is doing a while ago. He can’t think of anything to say. His tomato face right now is a dead giveaway anyway.

_Slack: New message from Johnny  
  
_

**Johnny** 8:14 AM  
You’re welcome ;)  
  


 **Mark** 8:15 AM  
Sleep with your one eye open, I’m going to slit your throat later.

...and thanks.  
(Johnny reacted with :+1:)

Time flies too fast when you're occupied with something - and that was certainly true with Donghyuck and his endeavor in NCT Systems. With what he thought as just a quick series of training, activities, and meetings with the team, has already accounted to his first month with the company. 

Probably the illusion of cycle and repeating the same routine everyday is what made the days and weeks unnoticeable, but for Donghyuck, it is more likely the people he is lucky to work with made his job significantly enjoyable and the time negligible.

"I just remembered something." Jaemin randomly jabbers as he puts down his chopsticks and stares at nowhere.

"That requires you to think," Renjun immediately dismisses Jaemin as he gestures with his fork. "You need to have, you know, a brain for that."

Jaemin kicks Renjun's leg under the table. "Can you not be a bitch in front of my Naengmyeon please thank you very much."

"What about it?" Donghyuck interjects as he sips his orange juice. 

"Oh my, Donghyuck,” Renjun exaggeratedly gasps. “Haven’t you learned yet?” Renjun is furious as he claps to every word he utters. “You.don't.entertain.any.shit.from.Jaemin."

"Especially during lunchtime," Jeno adds as he dips a teabag to his hot water. "You won't be at peace with your food while listening to _—_ ouch Jaemin did you just pinch me?"

"I'm bored as hell and nobody's talking," Donghyuck shrugs. He pulls his sleeves to check his watch. "Wrap up whatever that is for 15 mins though, we have a meeting at 1."

Jaemin stands up _gracefully_ as he preaches to everyone in the table. "A true entertainer doesn't need everyone's approval to continue his show," he grabs one of his chopsticks and conducts fluidly to Donghyuck. "As long as a fan, like you, my friend, is there to listen, the show will go on."

"Fuck me."

"Oh dear."

"Here we go."

"You all are hating me but I haven't even spilled the tea. Well, not really a tea,” Jaemin plops to his seat as he moves his food to his side to clear-up his space for 'his audience'. "I just remembered that Donghyuck doesn’t know the 'NCT Teams etymology' story yet."

"Huh?" Donghyuck mumbles with his mouth full of rice.

"Yeah," Jisung nods as he looks at Donghyuck. "You're haven't heard that, no?"

Donghyuck shakes his head as he continues eating his food. "No clue at all."

"The rare times Jaemin says something with sense." Chenle mutters while taking a bite of his mango float. Jaemin hits Chenle with his spoon.

“You guys mean,” Donghyuck slightly moves his seat for him to hear everyone clearly as he’s sitting at the corner. "There’s more to the NCT abbreviation aside from the off-putting Neo Culture Technology shenanigan?”

“Fortunately not,” Mark answers as he slides his empty take out box to its paper bag. “It’s more about how we ended up with Dream and 127 as the department names.”

“Okay...” Donghyuck swipes the debris of crumbs on his pants. “I thought 127 and Dream are just random terms they threw because Johnny's being edgy and shit.”

“That’s true though. You know Johnny,” Jeno says as he wipes his mouth with a tissue. “But it’s not really random _random.”_

“Right,” Chenle leans to the table. “It’s a good story I must say, I mean at least for Dream’s.” 

Jaemin rubs his hands as he grins at himself in anticipation of his own telltale. “Okay, I need the audience's participation in this.” 

Renjun rolls his eyes. "Can you just start so you can finish before the break ends?" 

“Fine, Mr. Buzzkill." Jaemin waves Renjun off as he proceeds with the anecdote. "As written in the history books, NCT Systems started without Dream," He adjusts to his seat so he can move freely. "It's just 127 with the Dev and QA folks." 

Jeno agrees as he puts his chopsticks down. “It's pretty understandable, automating stuff is not a priority at first," His voice came out a bit rough, so he clears his throat slightly. "But with the system growing, it’s hard for Doyoung to manual test everything on his own, so it came to a point when an Automation Team is necessary.” 

"Just imagine manual testing and doing the test plans for a whole system alone," Jisung embraces himself as shivers on his own thought. "I think I'd die."

“Good thing Jungwoo came," Donghyuck mumbles as he impassively takes a bite of his remaining Tempura. "Doyoung would probably be a hundred times grumpier right now if he's a lone QA."

Jisung's eyes grew wide, tightening his self-hug with the horror of having Doyoung as the sole QA on the team. "We really can't lose Jungwoo, isn't it?" 

Renjun casually raises his hands to intrude the conversation. "Can we drop the Doyoung talk, we're getting sidetracked. Thanks."

"Whoops, sorry." Donghyuck bits his lips guiltily. 

Renjun signals to Jaemin to continue talking, only to find him in trance with his brows furrowing as he recollects his thoughts.

"Hold up, I forgot what I am about to say."

"Seriously?" Renjun is tempted to flip the table at his front. 

Jaemin repeatedly smacks his head as his last resort to get out whatever it is that's refusing to pop out of his brain. "What the hell is that about again I—"

"I'm leaving." Renjun gets up, bringing his food with him.

"Stop being so extra," Jaemin pulls Renjun back to his seat as he goes on with the word searching in his head. "Fucking hell what the fuck is that I hate being me at this moment why is this happening to—Oh hallelujah," His eyes lit up with his enlightenment. "Okay nobody talk, I remembered it already." 

"Who is he talking to?" Jisung whispers loudly to Chenle.

"I don't know," Chenle whispers back. "But let him be, it keeps him going."

"So we all know for startups, having a new team costs a shit ton of money," Jaemin resumes, his enthusiasm at an all-time high. "So Taeyong and Johnny were like, _how can we have an Automation Team by paying them at the bare minimum and nobody won’t bat an eye?”_

“And so," Jeno answers as if he's on cue. "They decided to have the Automation Team as an internship program,” He pouts to Mark's direction. “And Mark’s the very first intern to come here.”

Mark blinks, being slightly caught off-guard with the sudden switch of attention to him. He folds his arms as he slowly looks at the ceiling, trying to reminisce his past experiences as an intern. “Taeil asked me to take my internship here," A soft chuckle left his lips. "And I just remember struggling to death because I didn't know I'll be doing the automation from scratch."

"What? No," Chenle interjects as if he's the one who's offended with Mark's statement. "The year worth of automation research and beta-testing, You did for 8 months. Alone."

Jaemin proudly gestures towards Mark while looking at Donghyuck. "I kid you not, when we came here, everything's established from the framework and 75% of the software is already automated."

"Mark also spearheaded the research for the Mobile Automation," Renjun mentions. "I volunteered to do it, but I suck at Appium and Ruby, so I sought help from the Automation Genius himself."

"Best decision of your life truly," Jisung did a praying motion, thanking nobody. "We're probably still on the research phase if you did it on your own."

Renjun flicks a used tissue at Jisung. "I'm not helping you with your excess Mobile backlogs anymore. Remember this day Park Jisung."

Donghyuck lightly nudges the visibly flustered Mark beside him. "You didn't tell me about that."

"About what?" Mark mutters as he slowly turns to face Donghyuck.

"You established the NCT Systems' automation processes," Donghyuck leans his arms to the table. "I can't believe that the old tool we've used was stabilized by a single person."

"I just thought it's something not worth sharing." Mark smiles sheepishly at Donghyuck as he combs his hair with his hands. 

"Not for me. That's amazing." Donghyuck replies, genuine admiration embedded in his tone. Mark can feel the heat rising to his face and so he encloses his head in his hoodie.

"We have Mark," Jeno counts with his fingers. "Then I, Jaemin, and Renjun came a year after."

"Jisung and I went in a year after Jeno's batch." Chenle adds, swinging his legs underneath the table.

“Mhmmm,” Donghyuck hums. "So," He lethargically rests his chin on his hands as he finds the story too dragged at this point. “Where’s ‘Dream’ on that?”

Jaemin wags his fingers as he shakes his head. “Every great story needs a comprehensive exposition, Mr. Lee Donghyuck.”

“We only have like, 5 minutes remaining though,” Renjun says as he glances at the pantry clock. “Just swing it.”

Jaemin sighs in disappointment. “Our origin doesn’t deserve this rushed retelling,” He gulps a glassful of water before he progresses with the story at a faster pace. “Long story short, we were once interns, Mark got absorbed because he’s doing beyond internship tasks and to be honest it’s long overdue.” Jaemin loosely hangs his arms to Jeno’s shoulders. “Then, it kinda became an inside joke that we, quote-unquote, dream, to become an FTE to.”

“But for real, we just want to get paid and get the rightful benefits we deserve,” Jeno says as he fumbles his phone. “So we started calling ourselves the Dreamies to assert that point.”

“Then the 127 folks happened to caught on it too and they started calling the Automation Team as Dream.” Mark continues as he wipes his tableside.

“And thanks to our Lord and Savior Lee Taeyong," Jaemin raises his hands and closes his eyes, mimicking a preaching position. "We were all absorbed and became an official NCT Team this year.”

Jisung turns his head just enough to look at Donghyuck. “And then we just stuck with NCT Dream because Johnny can’t think of an alternative name that’s better.”

"Wow," Donghyuck nods, his face painted with impression. “That’s quite the story I must say.”

“We told you.” Jaemin nods back, shooting finger guns to him with an air of triumph.

“What about 127 though?” Donghyuck follows-up as he stares at his fingers.

Jaemin pauses and frowns mid-shooting as soon as he heard the word ‘127’. “Oh yes, I forgot about that."

"Nope," Donghyuck shakes his head with the thought of entertaining more Na Jaemin. "We don't need another lunch session for this." He raises his hands in surrender. "I think I can manage not knowing about it."

"Sssh," Jaemin shushes Donghyuck to shut him up. "I just forgot what 127 means. There's no story about it." He looks at the rest of Dream to seek help. "What is it about again? It's something related to maps."

"The longitude of Seoul." Mark answers back gently. "127 is the longitudinal coordinate of the city, and Johnny decides to go with it since the HQ's in Seoul."

"Yeah, that exactly. Thanks, Mark Lee." Jaemin extends his hands humbly towards Mark. "Pardon, I failed my Geography class in high school."

"Dude, map coordinates are taught since the third grade." Chenle retorts as he pops a mint candy in his mouth.

Jaemin stares at Chenle mockingly. "I ain't using that latitude-longitude-equator shit on my current work, so who freaking won?“

"Not your parents apparently with their waste of your tuition fee money."

"Oh damn, come through Chenle!" Renjun cheers, completely immersed in the growing banter of the two. 

Jaemin was about to strike back when he was disrupted by the sound of solid thwap of hands against a table, followed by a "Dream, seriously?" comment that sounds neither loud nor too silent, but is painfully threatening and full of disappointment which caught everyone on their toes.

Dream swivels from where the familiar voice came from, and they're kind of regretting they did. "To the huddle room, now. You all are late."

"Goddamn it," Renjun panicky stands as he shoves everything he ate to a plastic bag in one swift motion. "Give us a minute, Taeyong."

Taeyong watches Dream frantically cleans their mess. "If you're not in the room within a minute, you'll be paying this week's Beer Friday." He strides out of the pantry, causing more hysteria to everyone.

"Pick up fast, pick up fast, people," Donghyuck snaps with his fingers as he signals everyone to hurry up. "I can't afford any advance payables, I haven't had my paycheck yet."

Jaemin devastatingly stares at his bowl of cold noodles. "I'm not even done with my Naengmyeon."

"Clean-up first," Jeno emphasizes as he snatches the bowl on Jaemin's hands. "And eat this later. I'll put it in the fridge."

Mark quickly scans the area, making sure they'll be leaving the pantry without an inch of Dream clutter. They'll be in bigger trouble if Taeyong inspects back and he sees the place in utter clusterfuck (Taeyong's a notorious neat freak). 

With the last remaining few take out bags thrown out, everything seems to be at their proper place. Mark takes a second inspection before he nods at everyone and confirms they're good to go.

"Okay Dream, let's move."

"Alright everyone,” Johnny begins, his eyes scanning everyone present in the huddle room. "I know it's not our usual All-Hands meeting schedule," He saunters near the laptop at the front. "But we have...some situation."

The room was suddenly filled with murmurs and rumbles (Johnny is pretty sure he heard some whispered profanities too) as he loads the discussion presentation. 

"It's not _that_ situation, don't overreact," Johnny enunciates as the _NCT Systems Q4 Target_ title slide wallows up the 85-inch television behind him. He takes a quick glimpse at the display before he gives his go signal to Taeyong. "Taeyong will further explain the details."

“Thanks, Johnny,” Taeyong struts at the front, his demeanor already enough to grab everybody’s attention. “What Johnny meant with the ‘situation’ is that we have some changes with our Q4 targets.”

“Whew,” Yuta audibly whispers as he puts his phone in his pocket. "I thought we fucked up or something."

Taeyong presses his clicker to transition to the next slide. “I won’t drag this any longer,” A huge logo of SM C&C fills up the screen. “You’re all aware we made our bid to SM C&C a few weeks ago to provide their ERP system.”

"Wait," A sudden chill runs down on Jungwoo’s spine. “We have the RFP evaluation results already?”

“Precisely,” Taeyong affirms as he encircles the SM C&C logo with his laser pointer. “We were informed about it yesterday.”

“Oh, God.” Jungwoo pales as he panics on his chair. Jaehyun, who’s sitting beside him, touches his left thigh to help him keep his emotions at bay.

Donghyuck is quick to see things like this, and he knows Doyoung is the same. And being the little shit that he is, Donghyuck slyly glimpses to Doyoung at the corner of his eye, just to confirm his hunch. 

Much to his delight, Doyoung delivers as he is evidently skinning Jaehyun alive with his glare.

“Why are you smiling?” Mark murmurs, lightly nudging Donghyuck on his left shoulder. 

Donghyuck meets Mark’s eyes innocently as he shakes his head. “Nothing,” He timidly glances at Doyoung once more. “Just zoning out.”

“And about the result,” Taeyong continues with a huge grin on his face, giving an apparent hint to ease the element of tension "We got it."

“Oh my God,” Jungwoo didn’t even attempt to hide his reaction. He erratically gazes at 127 and Dream and he can’t believe how impassive everyone is with the news. “Seriously, am I the only one that’s astonished by what’s happening?!”

Jaehyun raises his hands, completely ignoring Jungwoo. “How did the bid went?”

Taeyong looks at Jaehyun then to the rest of the team. “It was down between us and the SVT Tech,” He crosses his arms as he taps his left foot at the floor. "They are on the upper hand with the recent acquisition offer they received from Pledis so we’re more on the limbo during the RFP evaluation.”

"That's not really shocking," Taeil comments as he rests his back in his chair. "Their founder, Choi Seungcheol, was my batchmate in college, and he's known for his high business IQ."

Taeyong nods in agreement. "What we have in advantage though," He then stares at the far corner of the room with a smug gesture. "Is our brilliant sales guy."

"You don't say," Johnny mock replies to Taeyong from a distance, his 6-foot self leaning on the second door at the back row. "But really, we have the cards, I just played it the way that it should."

"How did you do the pitch?" Jaehyun asks as he taps the table. "If you don't mind sharing."

"Of course." Johnny ambles to the whiteboard as he grabs a dry erase marker, quickly illustrating a diagram with some point bullets labeled on.

Jaehyun squints to read the illegible words written at the board. "Your handwriting is shit."

"Yours isn't better," Johnny caps the dry erase marker. "SVT Tech has a good software, that's a fact. But, their recent software integrations wouldn't be much of a use for SM C&C.” He taps the capitalized word 'luxury' at the board with the marker. “It will all be just a luxury and they'll be paying for that at a much higher price since it's on their current bundle."

Jaehyun taps his lip with his pen. "Isn’t their software customizable?”

“Yup,” Johnny nods. “But not up to the extent that they can omit some of the modules that they won’t use,” He points to another section on the board. “That’s 20% of unutilized applications which piles up to their costing and maintenance. That’s huge.”

“Neat,” Doyoung remarks as he crosses his legs. “Basically we won them over since we’re highly specialized.”

“That,” Johnny drops the marker on the whiteboard tray. “And it happens that SVT Tech pushed back their multi-language support on their next year’s release, and ours were at 85%. Pretty critical since SM C&C is all about global expansion.”

“Which circles back to our today's agenda,” Taeyong proceeds with the next presentation slide, "We're still at 85% with the multilingual ERP function, and the version 1 kick-off is around 3 months. Our existing clients will have a database upgrade as well the next month..."

"So basically we're fucked," Yuta groans as he defeatedly contemplates at the adjusted sprint schedules displayed on the screen. "We will be like, coding while sleeping in this scenario."

"And a two-week window for testing would be an uphill battle," Doyoung pulls out his notes. "If Jungwoo and I found any Sev 1 bugs, the devs will only have a week, tops, to fix them."

"Assuming we wouldn't find anything during the Full Run debugging too," Mark adds as he checks the recent script execution runs on his laptop. "Also, WayV hasn't replied to my email with regards to the database upgrade status, so we can't start the runs to debug them just yet."

"I fully understand the concern," Taeyong sits on the chair nearest to him. "And we considered them upon making the target adjustments," He gestures to Taeil to take over the discussion. "I think Taeil can explain this better."

Taeil stands up, borrowing Taeyong's clicker. "Considering the roadblocks that we may encounter along the way, this is the most realistic timeline we came up with." Taeil uses the laser pointer to highlight the testing outline. "127 devs will focus on finishing the multi-language support. Every code approval will be assigned to me, so there won't be any backlogs for the PRs created. As for Doyoung and Jungwoo, we know the load would be too much for the both of you, so I suggested Dream to help with the manual testing as soon as they're done with the Full Run debugging for the database upgrade."

"I followed-up your email, Mark, to Ten, and they're already on it." Taeyong faces Mark. "Says it will be good to go on Monday. You may queue the run then."

"Noted on that." Mark responds in acknowledgment as he quickly types on his laptop.

"That will work," Jaehyun taps his chin as he skeptically stares at the plan once more. "But, there's a short room for error on this one. What's our safety net?"

Taeil smirks, nodding at Mark and Donghyuck's direction. "We have our Software Engineers."

"What's happening?" Mark whispers at Donghyuck, completely unsure if Taeil called him and Donghyuck out of the blue as he's too focused typing out the automation schedule. "I think Taeil mentioned us."

"He did. But it's nothing much," Donghyuck replies, almost too sarcastic. "Just huge responsibilities, that is all."

Taeil moves on to the next slide. "Same old, Mark and Donghyuck will take care of any automation framework issues Dream will raise. They will also handle the bug fixes filed by Dream. If there isn't much, they'll proceed to help the 127 devs with the multi-language feature development."

"Wouldn't it be too much for them?" Jaehyun looks at Mark and Donghyuck with concern. "I mean, we know how good and reliable they are, but doing all of that at the same time would probably kill them midway."

"They won't necessarily do all of that, as long as we, 127 devs, do our work efficiently," Taeil answers. "The bugs can be reassigned if Dream found aplenty. But for the development tasks, Donghyuck and Mark will be more of a catalyst to help us, not to completely grab the task from us." Taeil sits back on his chair. "That's why I also asked you guys to assign your code reviews to me so that we can avoid breaking changes."

Taeyong swivels to look at Mark and Donghyuck. "What do you think? Is that arrangement okay with the both of you?"

"All good for me." Mark gives a thumbs-up, his sight not leaving his laptop.

"If I die, I'm insured anyway," Donghyuck shrugs. "So same here."

"Great," Taeyong stands up at the front once again. "I know how drastic the changes are and this period will be an extra challenge for all of us. Don't worry, you will all be compensated enough for your extended hours."

"Food and transportation allowance will also be provided if you're summoned off-hours," Johnny paces beside Taeyong. "Just charge it to us and we will reimburse your expenses."

Jeno lifts his pencil. "When are we going to start to go with the adjusted sprint plan?"

"Monday next week." Taeyong responds swiftly.

"Jesus," Donghyuck rubs his face. "Guess I'll be sleeping my ass off the whole weekend."

Johnny lazily closes his laptop. “Anyway don’t stress about it yet, we still have this week to prepare and chill.”

“Speaking of chill,” Taeyong casually pulls his phone and scrolls to check something on his calendar. “With the current circumstances, I’ve decided to cancel this week’s Beer Friday t—“

“Oh hell no," Yuta gets up as he slams his hands against the table, his face twisted in rage and his tone unapologetic. "Beer Friday is our _right_ , Lee Taeyong. You can't take this away from us you son of a b—"

"—to reward ourselves with our milestone and make it a Celebration Friday instead. The mobile bar's already booked for us," Taeyong holds his phone low as he looks expressionlessly at Yuta. "Any objections?"

Yuta beams as he gradually turns back to his seat. "None, Mr. CEO." He follows up as he thanks Taeyong by mouthing words in exaggeration. "I love you, Mr. CEO".

"That's all for now," Taeyong spurts a series of commands. "Taeil, Doyoung, Mark, please stay, we'll talk about the detailed timetable. Johnny, I need the sales report for this month, send me that today, COB. For the rest of the team," Taeyong turns off the television as he mutters in conclusion. "Meeting adjourned."

Donghyuck rattles in paces, his eyes drifting to his blinking car, back to Johnny with a half-asleep Mark draped on his shoulders. “Are you sure you don’t need any help?”

“Yeah I’m good,” Johnny wobbles as he readjusts Mark to balance his weight. “This is the least that I can do since you’ll be driving us home.”

Donghyuck unlocks his car with his key fob. “No worries about that,” He strides to the driver’s seat and signals to Johnny to come over. “Get in.”

“Thanks again,” Johnny slides Mark to the shotgun seat before he plops to the back seat. “Jesus Christ I won't be drinking for a long time after this one.”

“How are you going to get your car?” Donghyuck asks as he fastens his seatbelt.

“I’ll ask my mom’s driver to fetch it,” Johnny answers groggily. “Or I’ll probably just get it myself to Taeyong’s since we need to plan out the next client meeting,” Johnny audibly groans. “It honestly depends if I wake up.”

“I see,” Donghyuck straps Mark’s seatbelt. “What’s the route again?”

Johnny stops to focus, his eyes slightly shaking. “I’m on 4th street. Mark’s house is just a few blocks away. You just need to go straight until you arrive on the 5th.”

“Got it.” Donghyuck adjusts the side view mirror as he starts the engine and drives at the freeway.

How the Celebration Friday went through is almost like a whip. The first two hours started with the commencement of the Beer Pong Tournament (127 won against Dream in a best-of-3 series), followed by the chain of random games everyone felt like trying to play at the moment (King's Cup [they already lost Taeyong at this point], Drunk Jenga [Dream won], Beer Roulette [Jaehyun ended up drinking 3 cans of beer in a row due to his bad luck], and Spin the Bottle [the bottle ended up breaking as Yuta rage quits]). By the wee hours of Saturday, it's only Johnny, Taeil, Doyoung, and Donghyuck who ended up conscious to clean up their mess.

"By the way, you owe us next Beer Friday," Johnny mutters in between hiccups. "You didn't drink too much today."

"As much as I want to," Donghyuck peers at Johnny through the rear-view mirror. "I can't since I have an endeavor this morning. I need to be presentable at least."

"Psssh, reasons," Johnny weakly dismisses Donghyuck. "But seriously drink responsibly. I can't even feel my head right now."

"You can handle your alcohol well though," Donghyuck grips the wheel. "I mean, you're still coherent and shit, I'm impressed."

"Part of the job. Most of the clients offer at least a bottle of champagne to empty out," Johnny leans his head against the window. "Just imagine if you have multiple clients a day," He taps his abdomen. "Hello, liver cancer."

"Good thing I ended up on a different profession," Donghyuck looks at his right to change lanes. With that split second, he manages to steal a glance at Mark beside him. "Is Mark really that fond of drinking?"

"Hmmm?" Johnny looks at the car’s ceiling.

"I mean," Donghyuck rakes his hair with his hands. "I just didn't imagine him as that person that asks for a drink as soon as his glass empties up." Donghyuck clears his throat. "He drinks really hard."

"About that," Johnny fixes his sitting posture. "He's not really a fan of drinking."

"You're not serious," Donghyuck turns to the left. "Based on what I saw, it's the opposite."

"He really does," Johnny is grinning. "He drinks, but it's very seldom he finishes two bottles max."

"What's with today then?” Donghyuck asks in genuine curiosity as he takes a glimpse at the rear-view mirror.

"Let's just say," Johnny's grin grows wider as he stares back at Donghyuck. "He wants to impress you."

Good thing the traffic light goes to red as Donghyuck needs a moment to halt temporarily. 

Donghyuck inhales, recollecting himself with the few seconds of rest, before answering Johnny as the traffic light switches to green. "Impress me for what?"

"You know what I mean," Johnny raises his arms to his head. "Actually, both of you know what I mean. Just talk about it."

Donghyuck didn't answer as he watches the empty road. Nobody talks for a while with both of them calculating if they should address the elephant in the room. But neither spoke and just ends up dismissing the subject.

"You can just drop me here," Johnny breaks the silence as he leans forward to point at the building on Donghyuck's left. "That's my condominium building."

Donghyuck stops at the front of the building as he unlocks the backseat door. "Good night, Johnny."

"Thanks for the ride, Donghyuck," Johnny taps Donghyuck's shoulders. "Think about what I said." He mutters, almost like a demand, before he slides out of the backseat, closing the door shut.

Donghyuck pauses for a minute. The thing with mutual understanding (at least that's how Donghyuck levels it), the assurance of the length and strength of attraction is uncertain to both parties. Maybe it's just a phase. Probably they just both dig to flirt with each other at the current moment and sooner or later, they will wake up and alas, the feeling is not there anymore. It's a high risk, high reward situation and Donghyuck feels he's not at that level of emotional investment yet. Not because something is wrong with Mark (he's probably the most perfect man he met), but because he doesn't want to take that leap with the uncertainties sitting in his heart and mind.

"Where are we?" Donghyuck was taken out of his trance when Mark groggily speaks and peers around the car and to him. "Who are you?"

"We just dropped Johnny to his condo and I'm going to send you home," Donghyuck talks back as he adjusts to his seat. "I'm Donghyuck."

"Hi Donghyuck," Mark smiles widely at Donghyuck as he shrinks to his seat. "I'm Mark."

"I know," Donghyuck nods timidly as he resumes driving. There is no way that Mark Lee can be more adorable with his disheveled hair, flushed cheeks, and heavy-lidded eyes. "I know."

Mark groans with his head spinning. “Am I drunk?" He whimpers as he answers his own question. "Shit I'm totally drunk."

"Yes you are," Donghyuck chuckles, his sight not leaving the road. "You emptied half a case of beer on your own. Johnny said you don't even drink that much."

"Yeah," Mark slurs as he massages his temples with his hands. "Totally not the best decision of my life."

“What’s with the sudden alcoholism?” Donghyuck asks in a joking manner. Not that he expects Mark to say the same answer that Johnny says a while ago—

“Because I like you,” Mark looks at Donghyuck with his eyes almost shutting down. “I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Donghyuck quickly hazards the car on the nearest sidewalk he found as he faces Mark, his expression not too calm, but not too surprised. “What’s that again?”

Mark furrows his eyebrows as he tries to re-compose his thoughts. “I said I like you.”

“Yeah, I heard you,” Donghyuck asks Mark with skepticism. He’s not sure if it’s the alcohol or the truth talking. “But you like everyone in NCT.”

“But not like _you_ ,” Mark stresses before letting his head flop to the side. “I don’t want to date them.”

“You want to date me?” Donghyuck is just throwing questions at Mark at this point.

“Isn’t that even a question?” Mark answers, almost irritably. “I don’t just flirt with anyone.”

Donghyuck nods as he drums his fingers on the wheels. “What do you want to happen?”

“Let’s date,” Alcohol-loosened words begin to race out of Mark’s lips. He’s not even thinking. “I would really love to go out with you.”

Donghyuck smiles as he restarts the car and goes back to the road. “I’m saying no for now.”

“What?” Mark’s mouth gaped in astonishment. He’s pretty sure he should feel despair but there’s something so offhand about Donghyuck’s tone he finds it almost odd too. “You rejected me?”

“Uh...yup,” Donghyuck affirms. “I guess.”

Mark clutches his shirt. “I don’t know if I’m about to puke due to the heartbreak, or with the alcohol in my system.”

“Open the windows, you cannot puke in my dad’s car.” 

“Why did you say no then?” Mark’s not letting the conversation sway.

“I said _no for now_ , not no meaning I don’t want to date you,” Donghyuck clarifies as he breaks at an intersection. “I just deferred your question.”

Mark’s head hangs in confusion. “Why?”

“Because I’m not even sure you’re going to remember this conversation at all,” Donghyuck glances at Mark as he accelerates the car. “Ask me back when you’re sober.”

Mark’s eyes lit up. “You’ll say yes then?”

“What do you even think?” Donghyuck asks rhetorically, his face flashing embarrassment and happiness at once. “It’s painfully obvious that I like you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Chapter title is inspired by a real ongoing programming paradigm study termed EOP (Emotion Oriented Programming)  
> \- WayV is NCT’s DevOps team working remotely in China  
> \- Also, I might create a bonus chapter with the Celebration Friday in detail once I’ve finished this fic. (Might, if my time permits)
> 
> (Any questions are welcomed, just comment them below)


	3. Have Some (Intelli)Sense Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prodigies Mark Lee and Lee Donghyuck decide to not use their heads in the worst way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (as is tradition, pardon for the inconsistencies and mistakes as this chapter is unbetaed)

"Hey Jungwoo," Donghyuck smiles politely as he walks in Jungwoo's cubicle, his laptop resting on his right palm. "Do you have a moment?"

"To talk about our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ?" Jungwoo mumbles as he hangs his headphones on his neck. "My apologies, Mr. Missionary, I'm quite busy."

"Well, good news, this isn’t about the word of God," Donghyuck stuffs his left hand on his front pocket. "About the bug you've reassigned to me—“

"Oh no it's much worse." Jungwoo shakes his head in disbelief as he takes a glance at his working station. 

Donghyuck lays his laptop on Jungwoo's desk and angles it on Jungwoo's direction. "It's nothing major, don’t worry."

"Really? Phew," Jungwoo wipes his non-existent forehead sweat. "I can't afford more rescinded bugs. Doyoung will fry my ass," He leans in to stare at Donghyuck's laptop. "What's with the bug?"

Donghyuck loads the issue details. "I was just about to start fixing this when I noticed that the issue card was previously reassigned to someone," Donghyuck scratches his head as he loads the issue history. "I'm not sure why, but the issue history for this bug in JIRA is non-existent so I can't check the previous issue fixer. I would just like to know so that I can ask his permission to use his branch then I'll just merge my fix from there."

"Ah yes this bug," Jungwoo swiftly scrolls the issue card. "This was put on hold since this was found in the middle of the 2.0 development. Doyoung and I decided to just wait for the 127 devs to finish the 2.0 release since this might be covered in the build fix, but unfortunately, it was overlooked. So I reopened it again."

"I see," Donghyuck nods as he reads the bug details. "That explains the outdated bug iteration."

"Uh huh," Jungwoo hums as he sips on his cup again. "With the dev that was previously assigned to fix this..." Jungwoo suddenly frowns. "Oh my God, I forgot who worked on this before." Jungwoo abruptly stands from his seat as he shouts across the room. "Yuta, do you know who worked on the Dashboard scale bug before?"

"Not me!” Yuta's voice echoes from a distance.

“Alright thanks!” Jungwoo yells in response.

A faint thud followed by a nagging vent resounds to the room. “Can we please utilize our technology to chat and not shout barbarically?” Donghyuck is certain it's Doyoung.

“Did you just shout too though?”. Yuta stands up to take a peek. Doyoung groans in retort.

"It's Mark," Jaehyun's head pops up over the divider as he passes Jungwoo's cubicle. "Sorry to butt in, I've just overheard your question."

"Right," Jungwoo points to Jaehyun in affirmation. "It's like, one of his first bug assignments."

Donghyuck stiffs on his foot as he hears the triggering name. "Oh," He peers blankly at Jungwoo, to Jaehyun, and his laptop consecutively. "I think asking permission is unnecessary anymore, thanks guys." Donghyuck promptly grabs his laptop and shambles away from Jungwoo's cubicle.

Jungwoo and Jaehyun confusedly gaze at Donghyuck's trail, followed by a more puzzled expression as they look at each other.

"What the fuck?"

~o~

“Yo Mark.”

Mark turns his head from the printer to his front, right to the shuffling Taeil approaching his direction. “Hey.” 

Taeil waves to Mark as he checks the queued jobs on the printer. “How many more are you printing?

Mark blinks as he counts the papers on his hands. “Around 10 or less.”

“I see.” Taeil steps forward to add more paper to the tray as he looks to his watch in dismay. Mark sees it all and panics on his footing.

"Oh no, am I printing too much?" Mark's eyes widen as he glances at his unfinished job that is still popping out off the printer.

"No no it's fine, It's not you," Taeil motions with his hands. "I'm actually the one that queued a shit-ton of printer jobs," Taeil shakes his head as he looks at his watch again. "And I only have like 3 mins to wait because Taeyong sent a last-minute meeting invite again."

"That's bad," Mark grabs his remaining printed sheets and aligns it. "If you want, I can wait for it."

Taeil's eyes lit up. "Is it okay?"

"Yeah," Mark staples his papers. "The meeting seems to be important and you can't be late for that."

"You're a lifesaver," Taeil taps Mark's shoulder. "Thanks Mark."

"Anytime," Mark smiles back to Taeil. He points at the ongoing printer job. "After printing, should I just put it on your desk?"

Taeil nods. "Yes, I'll do the organizing."

"Alright. I'll just stack it per file and then—"

"Wait," Taeil raises his fingers as a thought passes on his head. "You're seated beside Donghyuck right?"

"Y-yes." Mark's voice cracks with the sudden mention of Donghyuck. "Why?"

Taeil shifts his weight to his left foot. "I also printed the 127 devs' cheat sheet for him," Taeil points at the papers on the output tray. "Can you give it to him if it's fine?"

He hesitantly turns to the printer. "Are you sure you don't want to check this first? T-there might be some things incorrect here and I don't know.." Mark sheepishly approaches the papers. "Maybe it's good that you'll check this first and then you give it to him, yeah?"

"You're the one that compiled that, silly," Taeil walks beside Mark to press something in the printer. 

"I-i mean it's better for us to double-check, it might be outdated," Mark spurts, each word tangled in his throat. "I can edit and then you can give it to him."

"You just updated that two months ago, outdated is not—" Taeil pauses mid-pressing and squints at Mark when he realizes something. "You're not avoiding Donghyuck, aren't you?

"What? No!" Mark sneers, his tone sounding as if Taeil said something outrageous. "Of course not," Mark's voice turns into a sorrowful whisper. "Of course not."

Taeil's squint turns into an approving gaze. "Good. I see no problem then," He taps Mark's arm. "Thanks again, bud." Taeil mutters once more as he drifts on the hallway.

Mark throws a tiny, weak wave as his other fingers curl protectively (and helplessly) around the paper he is holding. 

~o~

Jaemin and Renjun shake their head in unison. With their arms crossed and stance painted with rancor, they lurk in the corner as they observe Donghyuck and Mark in utter displeasure.

"What are you both doing,” Johnny stands lethargically as he holds a cup of instant coffee on his left hand. "That makes you stand and gossip there for half an hour and not do your work?"

"Shhhhh," Renjun places his index finger to his lips, his sight not leaving Mark and Donghyuck. "This is at utmost importance."

"This is code red and we need immediate action," Jaemin adds as he rests his arms on Renjun's shoulders. "Look, something's happening."

Johnny peers confusedly on where Renjun and Jaemin are looking. "What the hell is—"

Jaemin pulls Johnny towards him and angles his face on Donghyuck's cubicle. "Just watch those two."

In the distance, Mark paces back and forth as he stares anxiously at the folded paper that he's holding. He takes a deep breath before he waddles on Donghyuck's cubicle, lightly prodding Donghyuck on his arm as Mark says something that is completely incomprehensible to Johnny.

"Mark said that the paper is from Taeil and he should keep that for reference." Renjun narrates as he intensely watches the two.

"Goddamn," Johnny looks at Renjun in astonishment. "You read that from Mark's mouth?"

Renjun points at his lips. "I'm a good lip reader."

Johnny takes a swig from his cup as he stares back to Mark and Donghyuck. "I don't know if I should be amazed or creeped out by that.”

Donghyuck receives the paper as he responds to Mark that wasn't caught fully due to the divider that's blocking his face. Jaemin, Renjun, and Johnny tiptoes altogether for a better view but was eventually given the favor when Donghyuck stands meekly from his chair. Donghyuck speaks a few more words before he grabs the paper and strides out of the room, leaving a stunned Mark Lee alone.

Jaemin nudges Renjun with his elbow. "Did you get what Donghyuck said?"

"Nope, my view is blocked," Renjun answers in a trance. "With that cold, blank Donghyuck face though? All I know is that it's bad."

"Really bad," Johnny is stupefied from what he saw. "You're both right, something's happening with Mark and Donghyuck."

"Isn't it?" Jaemin glowers at Mark suspiciously. "I knew something's off since last Monday."

"They were still fine during the Celebration Friday then all of a sudden they're giving cold shoulders to each other. At least Donghyuck," Renjun taps his foot. "They even tried to act as if nothing's wrong during our Automation meetings, but the atmosphere just reeks black aura and some scary shit, it's disturbingly obvious."

"Hmmm," Johnny hums as he empties his cup and crushes it with his left hand. "I think something happened after they dropped me off at home."

Jaemin turns at Johnny. "You think so?"

"Yeah," Johnny shoots the paper cup on the trash can a few feet away from him. "Just a hunch since Donghyuck and I talked about some stuff."

"What stuff?" Renjun's interest is piqued.

"Too personal," Johnny winks. "Maybe next time."

Renjun rolls his eyes. "You're no fun."

"I think it will be out soon, they're an open book anyway," Johnny observes Mark as he flops dejectedly into his chair and buries his face to his desk. "Let’s ask Mark what's happening."

Jaemin raises his brows to Johnny. "I thought we should work rather than waste our time gossiping?"

"Not without the context of everything, this is a national emergency.” Johnny holds Renjun and Jaemin's arms.

“He’s far worst than us.” Renjun whispers mid-walking as he stares at the unbothered Johnny pulling him.

The soonest they reached Mark’s table, Johnny sits to its edge as he lightly pokes Mark with his index finger. “Mark Lee.”

Mark slowly looks up to find three figures towering him in all directions. 

“No,” Mark groans as he buries his head back in his arms resting on the table. “Can you go back and give me some air please? I need a moment.”

Jaemin looks from Renjun to Johnny and back to Renjun to start the conversation. Johnny nods. “Did something..happened? Are you okay?”

Mark exaggeratedly shakes his head, his face still hidden in his arms. “No nothing’s wrong I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Renjun walks beside Mark. 

“Yeah I’m good.” Mark mumbles as he weakly raises his hand. 

“Like really sure?”

Mark does a dull thumbs up. “Just leave me be I need some time to de-stress.”

Renjun snaps as he raises his brows. “Okay let’s just go straight to the point since you’re being in denial,” He sits aggressively on Donghyuck’s unoccupied seat. “There’s something going on between you and Donghyuck and you’re telling us what happened right here right now.”

Mark suddenly sits up. “Wait you can tell?”

“Uh...yes?” Renjun crosses his legs, looking at Mark in annoyance. “If that’s what you call being subtle, then you and Donghyuck failed miserably.”

Mark almost retorts before he stops himself midway and heaves a sigh. “Yeah, you’re right I’m—we’re not okay,” He rakes his hair with his hands in frustration. “I fucked up.”

“This isn’t the first time you fucked up just saying,” Johnny looks at his fingertips. “You’re probably just overreacting.”

“I really hope that’s the case, but it’s not,” Mark drops his voice down to a whisper. “I’m the actual worst.”

Jaemin rests his right arm on Mark’s cubicle divider. “Just tell us the story and we’ll do the judging.”

Mark glances anxiously at his hands before he takes a deep breath and starts speaking. “You see, Donghyuck and I, w-were fine. I mean, we’re in really good terms. At least before this happens," He picks on his nails. "He’s a great person to be with. Being with him is so easy...and fun. I mean, you know how close we are up to the point that—“

“You liked him?” Johnny completes Mark’s sentence in a swift. Renjun and Jaemin shoot Johnny a glare and he raises his hands. “Sorry, I just want to help Mark, he’s going that route anyway.”

“Y-yeah,” Mark affirms shyly. “I like him.”

Jaemin slow claps silently. “Good gracious thanks for actually realizing and saying that.”

Renjun scratches his head in exasperation as he yell-whispers to Jaemin and Johnny. “Can the both of you shut up and let Mark speak?”

Mark bits his lip as he resumes talking. “I'm kind of thinking when should I say it. My mind's thinking about the timing and the ambiance and more stuff," Mark clears his throat. "And then it just happened when Donghyuck drove me home last Friday, I..” Mark suddenly pauses, his eyes trembling as he fidgets his fingers. 

“You what?” Jaemin gushes.

Mark sighs. “I told him that I like him and I want to date him.”

Jaemin triumphantly pumps his fist in the air as Renjun kneels and fake cries, thanking the up above for what he heard. “Fucking finally I can die in peace. This is my mission and I have fulfilled my life. Thank You.”

“But?” Only Johnny had realized where this is going. “You won’t be sulking if this is all rainbows and sunshine and shit.”

“Oh no,” Renjun freezes on his knees as he turns to Mark in horror. “Don’t tell me he rejected you?”

“No,” Mark shakes his head. “He said he likes me too.”

“Then what the fuck is wrong with the both of you?!” Jaemin shrieks in vexation. Mark’s face morphs into what can Jaemin call as ‘heartbroken’ and he can only flail his arms in apology. “I’m sorry I’m just too invested into this you know?!”

Mark wipes his nose. “When I asked him to date me, he said I should ask him when I'm sober."

"What happens then?" Renjun returns to Donghyuck's seat. "After you talked?"

Mark faces Renjun. "He helped me walk to my apartment then he went home."

"Nice," Johnny nods in impression. "What a true gentleman Donghyuck is."

"You mean nothing happened after that confession stuff?" Jaemin turns to Mark in astonishment. "No hugging, no kissing, no making out?"

"Dude," The temptation to punch Jaemin in the face is at an all-time high for Renjun. "Mark's all drunk and shit, that's like, sexual harassment without Mark's full consent."

"Oh yeah right I totally forgot," Jaemin does the honors and slaps himself in the face. "But you remembered everything," Jaemin gawks at Mark. "Just how?"

"Mark's totally wasted, he puked three times before we even made it to Donghyuck's car." Johnny interjects, a smirk forming on his lips. "If this was his normal drunk state, he would've never remembered anything."

"It just happens that I can recall that conversation." Mark embarrassingly affirms Johnny's statement. "Maybe because it's Donghyuck."

"Ah yes," Jaemin waves his hands in the air. "Love conquers even the strongest alcohol."

Renjun picks at Donghyuck's mouse pad. "What did you do then? You asked him personally the next day?"

"No, we didn't see each other until Monday." Mark traces figure eights with his finger. 

"And then you talked, right?" Jaemin scoots closer to Mark.

Mark's lips tremble as he shakes his head. "Donghyuck tried bringing it up. He asks me if I remember the things we talked about last Friday." 

Renjun leans a bit to hear Mark better. "...and?"

Mark covers his face as he groans. "And I chickened out and said I don't recall anything. I even said I don't remember him taking me home at that time," Mark whispers in defeat. "I shut the conversation down." 

Jaemin slowly distances himself away from Mark as he stares at him in pure disgust. “Holy shit Mark Lee."

"Oh sweet Jesus," Johnny places a hand on Mark's shoulder sympathetically. "You're right. You really fucked up."

Renjun massages his temples, trying to digest the situation. “Okay. So you already crossed the bridge, and Donghyuck is there, waiting for you at the end," His tone sounds more perplexed the further he blurts out his analogy. "But you decided to just go back to your starting point...while you burn the bridge simultaneously?” Renjun's palm is ready to meet his forehead. “Just what the hell?!"

"And you even look guiltier because you're avoiding him too," Johnny shakes his head. "That shows you know about the talk."

"Oh God," Mark pivots back to face his monitor in shame. "Don't even remind me of it again."

"I can't believe I'm actually better than you at something," Jaemin is still baffled, his face grimacing as he does a rerun of Mark's dumbassery in his head. "That explains Donghyuck's reaction."

"It's just a misunderstanding though," A new voice, turning everyone's heads, enters the conversation. "It shouldn't be that bad if you think about it."

Johnny stands up, looking a little bemused at the new figure behind Renjun. "Since when are you listening there Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun leans to Donghyuck's cubicle divider. "Just in time to hear enough." 

"Welp," Johnny points at Jaehyun with his thumb. "Jaehyun's right though. This is just a case of misunderstanding and miscommunication." Johnny turns Mark's chair. "Stop acting like a high schooler and talk to Donghyuck."

Mark gloomily glances at Johnny before he takes a deep breath and nods feebly. "Yeah, you are right. I caused this problem myself by being a coward." 

"But hey, props to you too. Even if it's alcohol-induced confidence, you managed to say what you feel for Donghyuck," Jaehyun taps the cubicle wall. "It takes major guts to do that when you're in your usual self that's why I understand why you chickened out."

Jaemin snorts. "You sound like you speak from experience."

"Well," Jaehyun lets out a knowing grin as he crosses his arms. "Been there, done that."

"Really? Here at the office?" Renjun whirls in curiosity to face Jaehyun. "To whom?"

Jaehyun only smiles as he zips his mouth and throws an imaginary lock away.

"Anyway, it's best if you do it the earliest that you can," Johnny taps Mark's chest heavily. "But don't push it if you're not yet ready."

“Ow, Yeah, I,” Mark winces in pain as he flattens his creased shirt. “Just need to recollect myself first.”

"Uhh.." All of their heads turn at the faint apathetic hum, which is apparently Donghyuck, as he stares at his cubicle in a startle. "Why is it so crowded here?"

Mark swivels to his laptop clumsily in panic.

"Whoops, time to go." Renjun pulls Jaemin with him as they scamper out of Donghyuck's cubicle. Donghyuck watches the two go away before he turns to Johnny and Jaehyun to get some answers.

"I just assigned a task to Mark," Johnny lies perfectly with a shrug. "Those two are just bystanders."

"And I'm just passing through." Jaehyun folds his sleeves before he scoots away from the proximity.

Donghyuck slowly takes his seat and adjusts his monitor angle, his furrowed brows wrought in suspicion and confusion as he hits the keys to his keyboard and starts working. 

Johnny glances at Mark and Donghyuck with a knowing smile playing on lips. How silly Mark and Donghyuck made things complicated between themselves unwantedly. He stretches a little before he digs into his pockets, silently walking away from the two. As he reaches the corner of Mark’s divider, he leans in to whisper something to Mark for the last time, a thing that he thought might help to lift Mark’s spirit.

“You can do it.”

Taeyong stops at his door, much to his chagrin, as a series of pinching headaches and an incoming yawn interrupts his attempt to function in his normal state for the nth time this day. He scrutinizes himself at the reflective glass wall on his left as he suspires at the deep black shade apparent on his eyes.

It is truly not the brightest idea to stay awake for the past 48 hours to beat their sprint deadline.

Closing his eyes for a second, Taeyong wipes his face with his free hand, twisting the knob with the other as he staggers outside his office to check on everyone. It's his authoritative responsibility to prioritize the well-being of his team, and he needs a distraction anyway. In any minute or two, he can sleep whenever he sits his ass on.

"'Sup Taeyong," Taeyong passes to a heavy-lidded Johnny, trudging to make it back to his area. "Nice eyeshadow."

"You might want to get your eyeliner checked," Taeyong stops abruptly in the middle of the hallway. "It's smudged all over."

Johnny whimpers, voice distant. “Can I sleep already?”

“Not without the SM C&C strategy outline.” Taeyong motions without looking at Johnny. 

“Nooo." Johnny protests.

Turning on his heel, Taeyong catches Yuta mumbling as he furiously scrolls with his mouse. " _You have an error on line 120_ , the error says," Yuta chuckles while putting his hair on a man bun. "That's cute," His chuckle intensifies. "Because my code is only ninety fucking lines ha ha ha," Yuta plops helplessly on his desk with a yelp. "Somebody help me."

Right beside Yuta is Jaehyun who is already dozing on his cubicle, his head barely hanging on his chair with his mouth agape. Taeyong doesn't let this pass and slams Jaehyun's table. 

"Jung Jaehyun."

Jaehyun grunts, groggily looking around as he clutches the back of his skull. "Huh.."

"Wake up and finish your work," Taeyong snaps his fingers an inch from Jaehyun's nose. "Deadline."

"Oh my God." Jaehyun grips his forehead.

"Finish that and you'll be good to go," Taeyong lightly taps Jaehyun's face as he ambles to Taeil's cubicle upon noticing a few missing heads at the room. "Taeil, where are the others?"

Taeil swivels from his table to face Taeyong. "Jungwoo and Dream went home, they're done with their tasks." He stretches and yawns simultaneously. "I don't know about the others they should be here still."

"Get them back to work once they're here," Taeyong commands as he scans Taeil from his disheveled hair, up to his attire that didn't change since yesterday. "Not to be rude, but you look absolute shit right now."

"I haven't washed yet," Taeil glares at Taeyong as he scratches his scalp. "Thank you very much for this workload."

Taeyong flinches, internally lamenting on how Taeil manages to sacrifice personal hygiene due to work. "Please wash once you're done."

"I'll be filing a leave for a week after this," Taeil threatens as he scoots back to his desk. "And you can't stop me."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Taeyong waves Taeil off as he strides back down the hallway. "Just take a bath before you leave the office."

“A fucking week-long leave Lee Taeyong I’m telling you right now!” Taeil's hold forth resonates to the silent room. 

As Taeyong rounds the corner, he finds Donghyuck at his cubicle with his feet up on his chair, his head resting on his knees as he types diligently on a speed. He leans a hand against the edge of Donghyuck's chair as he looks at Donghyuck's monitor. "You seem to be holding up decently."

"I've been pulling out all-nighters back in the university so that might have helped," Donghyuck replies, his sight not leaving his laptop as he hits the keys. "And my body clock is fucked up anyway so this might be not a surprise for my body anymore."

"Sweet." Taeyong almost applauds Donghyuck when he sees an inconspicuously sleeping Mark Lee on his side, his glasses dangling dangerously on his desk as he rests his head on his arms. Taeyong frowns as he steps forward to wake him up but Donghyuck stops him midway.

"Let him rest for a bit," Donghyuck monotonously mutters as he gently puts Mark's glasses on a safe spot. "He has been working on his academics too," Donghyuck resumes typing. "He just fell asleep minutes before you came here."

Taeyong snickers, his arms folded. "For someone who's giving a cold shoulder to Mark, you sure care a lot."

Donghyuck stretches his sore neck. "Someone's well-being is still far important than internal conflict."

"Point taken," Taeyong mumbles earnestly as he scans the room. Finding nothing significant, he switches his eyes back to Donghyuck's cubicle, catching a few empty bottles scattered on Donghyuck's table he didn't notice a while ago. "How many have you been drinking?"

"Huh?" Donghyuck turns where Taeyong is looking. "Oh," He grabs a half-empty energy drink from the floor. "This is my fourth bottle."

"For the past 48 hours?"

Donghyuck shakes the bottle before he chugs everything down at once. "Just started this afternoon." He wipes his mouth with a tissue. 

"Seriously," Taeyong mutters as he pulls his wallet from his back pocket. "I think I should buy everyone something to eat."

Donghyuck swivels to Taeyong. "Can I just buy it instead?"

"Uh," Taeyong takes a crisp $100 from his wallet. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Donghyuck stands up, grabbing his blouson. "I kinda need to walk."

Doyoung passes by. "I'll come with Donghyuck." 

Donghyuck stares at Doyoung in surprise. "You are actually volunteering," Donghyuck points at himself. "To join me at something?"

"Don't push it, I just want to go out with a purpose," Doyoung reaches to grab the bill from Taeyong's hands. "I'm too sleepy I can't feel my eyes."

"If you both insist," Taeyong gives in, stepping forward as he points at Donghyuck. "I'll just text you what the rest of the team wants."

"Sure." Donghyuck signals at Doyoung as he pulls his ID out from his bag and strides down the hallway.

"So Taeil wants coffee, the strongest one he notes. Then instant spaghetti ramen and tteokbokki for Yuta,” Donghyuck scrolls through his phone. “Any spicy noodle and Tuna Gimbap for Taeyong and then—"

"Hold up hold up," Doyoung hushes Donghyuck with the can of espresso he is holding as he closes the convenience store fridge. "Say it one at a time," He puts the can in a small basket. "I'm barely done with Taeil."

“My bad,” Donghyuck raises his arms in surrender. “You might just want to read the list,” Donghyuck hands Doyoung his phone. “I think it would be faster.”

Doyoung feebly grabs Donghyuck’s phone, momentarily stopping to read Taeyong’s text. “You should have mentioned we’re just in the nearest convenience store,” Doyoung starts padding in the food section. “Johnny says he wants an almond cake. Where the fuck do we get an almond cake here?” Doyoung grabs an instant ramen in indignation.

“I told Taeyong about it,” Donghyuck shrugs as he read the nutrition facts of the nearest food his sight lands on. “Just grab a cupcake there, he’ll eat it anyway.”

Doyoung rolls his eyes, piling a pack of tteokbokki to the basket. “I think I saw some cake wedges there,” Doyoung tiptoes as he points to the dessert and dairy section. “Can you get one?”

“Sure.” Donghyuck saunters, his hands jammed to his pockets. 

Doyoung grabs a pack of instant spicy noodles as he watches Donghyuck contemplates between the two cake wedges that he is holding. A few seconds after his mental eenie-meenie-miney-mo, Donghyuck picks the one with the brown frosting as he walks towards him. "I chose the Coffee Walnut flavored one." Donghyuck slips the cake wedge on the basket. "I don't think Johnny's a Strawberry Chocolate kind of guy."

"Hmmm," Doyoung hums in a stupor. He wasn't able to fully absorb what Donghyuck just said due to a thought that he's been trying to bring up as soon as they step inside the convenience store. Doyoung knows it's not in his nature to meddle in somebody's business, but he feels he's obligated to say something with Donghyuck and Mark's current situation. "Hey, Donghyuck."

"Yeah?" Donghyuck pulls a random bottle and reads its label.

Doyoung walks to the chips section parallel to Donghyuck's position. "I have a question."

"I think I have an idea with what you're going to ask me," He turns slowly to look at Doyoung with a coy smile on his face. "I'll answer it if you let me ask you something first." Donghyuck returns the bottle to its place. 

"Sure," Doyoung answers calmly, putting a big bag of potato chips to the basket before he eyes Donghyuck. "I don't think it's something I haven't heard before—"

"You and Jaehyun are together," Donghyuck flashes a knowing grin. "Isn't it?"

Doyoung squats to get another chip, his expression unbothered. "Yeah."

Donghyuck gapes with Doyoung's unexpected response. "You didn't deny it?"

"What for? I know that you already know anyway," Doyoung stands up as he sticks his arms with the basket to Donghyuck. "Carry the basket, you're not doing anything."

Donghyuck accepts the basket in a daze. "You're not telling anyone either."

"We don't tell, but we don't deny it for those that will find out," Doyoung scans the area in search of more consumables. "A way of some sort to control the news traffic."

"That's neat," Donghyuck skitters, trailing Doyoung. "How long have you been together?"

"Hey," Doyoung spins midway, completely aware of what Donghyuck is doing. "I started the conversation, don't drag this any further."

"I'm not dragging it," Donghyuck scowls with the sudden accusation. "I'm just curious."

Doyoung shakes his head in grimace. "One question only, right?"

Donghyuck rocks on his heels. "...right"

"My turn," Doyoung glances to Donghyuck's phone to check if they missed something from the list. "This is not really a question, and I know this isn't my business," Doyoung stretches his arm to return Donghyuck's phone, knowing they ticked everything written down. "But you're just prolonging both of your agonies if you keep ignoring Mark."

Donghyuck calmly reaches out to accept his phone from Doyoung. "To whom did you know about this?"

"I saw some of it, you're not being subtle anyway," Doyoung rests his hands on his hips. "But mostly Jaehyun."

"I see," Donghyuck shoves his phone to his pocket. 

"So you're ignoring Mark because he forgot what he said to you that night?" Doyoung's tone is flat but not kind. "Isn't that shallow of you to do?"

"No." His tone sounds softer as he continues. "I'm not ignoring him because he forgot what he said to me that night."

"Then what is it?" Doyoung shifts his weight to his right foot. 

Donghyuck scorns as he shakes his head. "I'm just being selfish."

Doyoung clicks his tongue. "For someone that's highly regarded with your intelligence, you sure are being dumb right now."

"Can we just drop the subject," Donghyuck starts plodding. "I'll manage on my own."

Doyoung watches Donghyuck as the distance between them widens. He ponders for a few seconds, brooding an insult or any witty remark he should throw at Donghyuck because that's how he deals with people. But he realizes it's not the thing the Donghyuck needs to hear right now. 

"You shouldn't bear it all yourself," Doyoung utters, his tone instantly concerned. Donghyuck stops mid-track with a timid spin to look at him. "That's why we are here." 

Donghyuck peers up at the ceiling. "I'm not sure if I would make any sense—"

Doyoung walks towards Donghyuck. "Try me."

"You don't need to." Donghyuck bows, pausing for a while as he looks at his shoes. 

Doyoung presses his lips together as he exhales in exasperation. "Christ, you're far worse than I thought," He places his hands to Donghyuck's shoulder, shaking him repeatedly. "I'm doing this because you need to push whatever that worrisome thing," Doyoung points at Donghyuck's temple. "Out of you. This is not about me."

Donghyuck glances at Doyoung, nodding weakly. "..okay."

"Good Lord," Doyoung distances himself to Donghyuck as he closes his eyes. "This conversation isn't supposed to stress me out."

"Should we just dismiss this and—"

"Nope," Doyoung pushes Donghyuck from his back. "Don't get me started with that and just spill it."

Donghyuck uses his foot as a brake as he balances the basket dangling on his arm. "You know I can walk on my own," Donghyuck squirms, stumbling him on his footing. "Totally not necessary."

"Just talk." Doyoung stresses, not giving any care to Donghyuck's complaint.

"Okay okay," Donghyuck concedes as he shambles on the aisle. "I think Jaehyun already mentioned the whole context."

"Only based on how Mark sees it," Doyoung trails Donghyuck. "I want to hear your side of the story."

Donghyuck momentarily stops on the aisle, his expression unrecognizable. "To start, I know that Mark remembers our conversation." 

"You do?" Doyoung asks, but he's not shocked by what he heard.

"Yeah," Donghyuck resumes walking, his eyes roaming on the items displayed on the racks. "You know Mark Lee can't lie for his life."

"Is that your issue?" Doyoung interrogates. "That he lied?"

Donghyuck shakes his head. "As I said a while ago, it's not that."

Doyoung narrows his eyes. "Then what?"

Donghyuck rounds the corner and finds a vacant table. "When Mark told me he likes me, it’s nothing that I would consider as a surprise. I mean I just know we’ll eventually get to that point because we both feel it. It’s either me or him saying it first,” Donghyuck sits to the nearest chair to him and Doyoung occupies the other. “I’m not sure if that's confusing—”

“It's not.” Doyoung gently unhooks the basket from Donghyuck’s hands and lays it under the table. 

“But still, when I heard that from him,” Donghyuck adjusts his seat, a splash of red tainting his cheeks. “I am the happiest that I’ve even been,” Donghyuck chuckles softly in ridicule. “I never thought that’s even possible.”

Doyoung smiles lightly, knowing exactly what Donghyuck meant as he went through a parallel series of an emotional rollercoaster before.

“Then I said he should ask me back when he’s sober,” Donghyuck fiddles his wristwatch. "More than the fact that he is drunk and he might have just blurted it out of nowhere—"

"A person is at the pinnacle of his honesty when he's drunk though." Doyoung crosses his legs, interjecting Donghyuck.

"Still, Mark's drunk, I don't want to take advantage of that," Donghyuck leans his arms to the table. "And I want him to hear everything I want to say in full comprehension," He rests his chin on his right hand, gazing at the roadside through the convenience store's glass walls. "Just so I know and I can see what he really feels when that time comes."

Doyoung mimics Donghyuck as he stares at the dark road illuminated by the passing cars and street lights. He remains quiet for a while, drumming his fingers against the tabletop.

"What did you feel," Doyoung mutters casually. "When you opened it up to him and he denied everything," Doyoung faces Donghyuck. "Hurt? Disappointment? Anger?"

"Neither," Donghyuck answers swiftly, his lips moving even if his eyes are trained faraway. "It's more of 'oh I see you might not want to talk about it at the moment', so I let it slide."

Doyoung hangs his head. "Then what is the problem?"

"I told you," Donghyuck thin his lips in a weak smile, highlighting his side profile. "It's me.”

Listening to someone who keeps beating around the bush is unremarkably effective to grind Doyoung's gears. He would have flipped and left Donghyuck miserable there and then and it wouldn't matter, Donghyuck keeps insisting on it anyway. However, the sense of sympathy and glimmer of compassion demanded him to remain at all ears. "Make me understand."

Donghyuck hesitates, blinking once, twice, his heart beating erratically as he utters quietly, thrice. "I just realized that I'm afraid," He sucks in a breath. "I'm afraid of the fact that when we have 'the talk' and he asks me out, I won't hesitate in any way to say yes,” Donghyuck bites his lip. “And when he gets to know me, the things he saw in me isn't enough for him to stay," He balls up his hands into a fist until his nails bit into flesh. "Because the faster you liked something, the easier it is for you to get tired of it." 

"So you decided to avoid him," Doyoung leans back in his chair. "To save yourself from that?"

“To give him time to think about it," Donghyuck loosens his grip as he peers at his reddening palms. “So he can take it back the soonest he realizes he doesn’t like me the way that he thinks so.” 

Doyoung pulls out his phone, tapping the screen once to check the time (it's 2:48 am). "All of that emotions that you are feeling, it's natural," He lays his phone against the table. "Insecurity is normal and it's not a bad thing. It's what keeps us on the realism spectrum," Doyoung crosses his arms. "But on how you deal with it," His voice floats heavily on the cold atmosphere. "That's you being unfair to Mark and yourself."

Donghyuck didn't expect any better, but it still stings hearing how Doyoung wraps everything he has been presentimenting into short, afflicting words.

"You're right. Mark will be able to see your ugly side as time comes. It's inevitable," Doyoung continues. "And you'll be seeing his too. Would that be enough to call it quits? Only the both of you can tell." Doyoung looks to the side shiftily. "Don't jump in into the finish line, you barely started the race."

Donghyuck looks at Doyoung. "I just don't think I'm good enough to gamble myself to this."

"Don't overthink it." Doyoung levels his eyes at Donghyuck. "Remember that happiness you felt when he says he likes you?"

Donghyuck lightly nods as he unawarely clutches his chest.

"There's more of that. And every day will be like that. Just allow yourself to take a chance on it." Doyoung stares with more intent. "If you tell him what you feel, all the negatives and positives and whatnot, and let him decide things with you?" He tilts his head as he draws back his lips. "You'll be regretting why didn't you do it sooner."

Donghyuck pauses for a bit, finding it more strenuous to breathe as a wave of realization hits him square on the chest.

"I won't force you to do anything against your will," Doyoung says slowly, sliding his phone in his pocket. "I'm just stating what you can also consider as an option." He lifts the basket from the floor. "Think about it."

Donghyuck is still speechless, his eyes fixated on Doyoung as he starts pacing at the counter. Of all the people he thought that would not care, Donghyuck is certain Doyoung would be at the top rank.

Doyoung turns mid-step and peers down at Donghyuck unamusedly. "Are you planning to stay there or what? Everyone's waiting for us."

Donghyuck frantically stands as he grips the back of the chair and pushes it under the table. Maybe he'll thank Doyoung one time. Maybe.

"Coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's...anticlimactic from the last chapter.
> 
> I decided to push a one last chapter for this fic, just to show the team's dynamics more as well as to end it with more substance (hopefully). Chapter title is a pun from the term IntelliSense, a code editing feature in Microsoft Visual Studio which aids to code auto-completion.
> 
> Anyway I created a Twitter account for socialization purposes (it's freshly created, like 30 mins before I posted this update). You might want to check me out @luihandle. I'm planning to post short prompts there too in the future.
> 
> Thank You for making it this far.


	4. Around With Semantics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck and Mark finally ended their misery. Chenle is Sherlock Holmes in the making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is unbetaed so pardon for the mistakes and inconsistencies.

Mark rests his right hand on his forehead as he lies on his bed, staring pointlessly at the ceiling in resentment as he surrenders the idea of having a long, adequate sleep for the night. He has been trying to drowse for three hours, but his mind just won't cooperate. All hail his ability to doze off in a snap anytime, anywhere, but not when he needs it the most.

He slowly closes his eyes, calming himself to the silence of his room. 

Maybe his mind just won't go restless with the thought of him leaving the office premises without uttering a single word to Donghyuck. Maybe his mind keeps instilling the hypothetical fruition of emotional freedom, contentment, and sense of ease, if he takes Donghyuck's goodbye, as he grabs his bag to go home, as a conversation opener. Maybe his mind is entertaining the fucked up idea of contacting Donghyuck right now, manifesting an opportunity that shouldn't have passed.

So Mark gives in, gently picking up his phone off the tabletop as he scrolls to search Donghyuck's name in the most efficient gesture, learning it from muscle memory. Mark finds his name, the characters Lee Donghyuck glowing right on the tip of his fingers. He holds his breath, bringing his thumb down and his phone up to his ear as he waits for Donghyuck to respond on the other line.

"Hello?" Donghyuck's voice registers breathily on the receiver. 

He didn't know it is possible, but Mark's heart manages to paradoxically sink and lift at once. "Hey."

"Hey," Donghyuck repeats. "What's up?"

"Sorry for disturbing you," Mark rests his back on the headrest as he stares at his toes. "A-Are you resting?"

"Not really," A sound of speeding motorcycle echoes in Donghyuck's background. "I'm currently walking. I just got out of the office."

Mark glances at his room clock (11:02 pm) in incredulity. "What?"

"Yeah," Donghyuck chuckles. "Was to occupied with the tasks, I didn't notice the time at all."

Mark lets out a sigh. "Is it even safe for you to go home this late?"

"It's just a one bus ride from home," Mark can hear Donghyuck shuffling. "I should be fine."

"Okay." Mark crosses his legs, his tone a little worried.

"Why did you call by the way?"

Mark leans his head against the headrest, his tone unwavering. “Can I see you?"

"Are you drunk?" Donghyuck’s voice sounds concerned.

"I'm not," Mark replies, a little offended. "I called because I want to see you."

Donghyuck stayed silent for a while, enough to induce Mark's trepidation. He waited patiently until Donghyuck speaks back. 

"Can I come to your place instead?"

Mark furrows his brows. "Isn't that too much for you? I asked the favor."

"Your place is nearer than mine from the office," Donghyuck answers. "It would be faster."

"Are you sure?" Mark adjusts his sitting position. "I don't want you to—"

"I want to see you too," Donghyuck responds a little too quickly. "So let me. It will be fine."

Mark bows his head slightly, traces of a grin barely visible. "Okay."

"I'll be there in 20. See you." 

"See you." 

And Mark dropped the call.

When Mark opened his door after a knock, Donghyuck thins his lips, his eyes trembling as he looks at him with an undercurrent of tension woven into his features. Mark felt weak, not just with their anxiety-inducing situation, but more on the fact that their eyes finally met again after quite some time.

"Come in."

Donghyuck makes his way inside, his steps echoing loudly throughout the apartment with the hardwood floors amplifying the sound.

"Do you want anything?" Mark pads his way to the kitchen, attempting to take the conversation in control because he can let perturbation drive him to nuts again. "Food, or drink..." He opens his fridge, glowering as he finds it almost empty. 

"I'm good." Donghyuck calls from the living room.

Mark mentally notes to re-stock his fridge as he grabs the remaining bottle of cold water and pours it into a glass. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah,” Donghyuck mumbles softly. “Thanks for asking.”

Mark walks out, clutching the glass a little too tight. "What time did you come into the office today?" Donghyuck is now on the sofa, sitting on its edge timidly.

"Same shift," Donghyuck nods in acknowledgment as he receives the glass from Mark, sipping a bit of water. "Went in around 8 am."

"And you timed out at 11 pm today," Mark plops beside Donghyuck in a comfortable distance. "Please don't push yourself too hard."

Donghyuck peers down at the glass of cold water on his hands. "I know," He lays it on the tabletop carefully, his sight not leaving the glass. "I just want to be as productive as I can."

Mark watches Donghyuck closely. "We just had an all-nighter last Tuesday. You're far productive than you credit yourself for."

"Well, it's the whole team," Donghyuck chuckles emptily. "We're kind of forced to do it since you know—"

"SM C&C deliverable." Mark mumbles, mirroring Donghyuck's laugh.

"Right." Donghyuck regards Mark out of the corner of his eye. "I kind of needed it too. It helps as a distraction."

Mark instinctively knows what Donghyuck means, but he still asks. "Distraction for what?"

Donghyuck turns at Mark with a small tilt on his head. "From what's happening between us,” Donghyuck’s lips curl upwards. "It’s all I can think of if I’m not doing anything.”

The way Donghyuck says it stabs Mark right off his chest. 

It's quiet for a moment, both of them studying each other’s expression. It’s not plain sailing, showing uncertainties, vulnerability, worry, and despondency to someone. But, to settle their misapprehensions and to fix things that they both believe shouldn’t have gotten this big in the first place? It should be enough to withstand the current of conversational doubts, tension, and underlying fear of unknown conclusions and windups.

“It’s my fault,” Mark murmurs, tone hesitant and wavering. “I’m sorry.”

Donghyuck bridges the gap between him and Mark. “It’s not your fault.” He touches Mark's chin, angling his head for him to meet Mark’s eyes again. "Believe me."

Mark diverts his eyes by bowing his head, expression obscured by a curtain of hair. "I'm a coward," Mark voice cracks. "I did this to us."

Donghyuck didn't say anything as he pulls his hand away, listening to Mark in full intent.

"Everything I said when I was drunk, I remember it," Mark crosses his legs as turns his body in Donghyuck's direction. "And I know how much I hurt you when I denied everything. I was eaten by my pessimism,” He stares at the couch, his tone reeks reservation and disappointment. "I could have fixed this if I clarified everything the soonest that I can," Mark feels his resolve crumble. "But I didn't. I'm sorry."

Donghyuck nods as he raises his knees to his chest. 

"I like you, I really do..” Mark looks at Donghyuck, almost pleading. “I really do.”

Donghyuck rests his head on his knees as he whispers. “I like you too. Probably a little too much.”

Mark exhales audibly. The words that came out of Donghyuck’s mouth sounds longing.

“I like you too much,” Donghyuck hugs his knees as he avoids Mark’s eyes, making himself smaller. “I complicated things between us.”

Mark levels his sight on Donghyuck. “Can you tell me what’s on your mind?”

Donghyuck slowly raises his head again and stares at Mark. “The whole thing about you forgetting the things you have said when you are drunk, it’s nothing for me,” Donghyuck unconsciously picks his fingernails. “Even if you denied our conversation for other reasons, I would have respected that. I want you to say the things you want to say at your own pace.”

Mark gauges Donghyuck’s expression. “Then why did you ignore me?”

“It’s because insecurity won over my thoughts,” Donghyuck sways slightly as he scrunches his eyes shut. “Everything that happened between us, it’s too fast,” He peers at Mark, his eyes quivering. “I’m afraid that whatever you liked about me will not outweigh my ugly side. Expectations are inevitable, and I'm afraid I won't be able to meet them.”

"What makes you think that will happen to us?” Mark frowns for a moment. "That I will perceive you like that in the future?"

Donghyuck shakes his head as he looks at his socks. “I don't know. That's my fault. I’m just being paranoid and selfish," His body tenses. "I created this fiasco because I didn't trust myself enough. And I realized that what I did implies that I don't trust you too to believe in me.”

Self-prescribed anxiety and deep-rooted issues that causes people to end things before they begin. Mark understands, and Mark relates.

“To be honest, I feel the same way you do,” Mark inches closer to Donghyuck. “I’m afraid that in the long run, we’ll eventually fall apart.”

Donghyuck stares back at Mark.

"They always say that in a relationship, you either break up or end up being together until the end.” Mark shifts his weight to the couch's backrest, still facing Donghyuck. “I’m a pessimist too you know that. And I have my shortcomings too. A lot of them.”

Donghyuck unclings his arms to his knees, his eyes wide. “But you are still taking a risk and patching up things with me right now.” Donghyuck holds his breath. “Why?”

Mark’s eye twinkles as he looks at the ceiling. “Because even with that uncertainty, the other probability of being with you for life is something worth taking a shot," Mark smiles delicately, his tone soft, but determined. “If we break up, the pain will kill me, but the happy memories will outlive that. I'm willing to gamble on that.”

_Betting on a lifetime with Mark Lee. That sounds nice._

Donghyuck moves towards Mark as he rests his head against the crook of Mark’s neck. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too,” Mark wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s frame. “Let’s always talk. About everything. Good or bad," Mark looks down on Donghyuck. "Mhmm?” 

Donghyuck peers up to Mark as he nods meekly.

Mark's heart is thumping erratically and his thoughts are a mess. He tries to come up with something, but he ends up tightening his hug to Donghyuck. "What did you do to me, Lee Donghyuck?"

Donghyuck adjusts himself deeper into Mark's arms, almost as if he can go through his skin. “Be my boyfriend.” He utters, his voice vibrating against Mark's chest.

Mark slips his arms off Donghyuck’s body as he cups Donghyuck’s face between his hands. "Say that again?" Donghyuck’s eyes are glistening, and he’s pretty sure his is no different. 

"Date me," Donghyuck smiles lightly. "Be my boyfriend."

Mark mimics Donghyuck's smile. "Yes. Of course. I will."

Donghyuck nods, his cheeks flushed in scarlet. He combs Mark's hair with his hands.

“I thought I should’ve asked first.” Mark watches Donghyuck, his pupils dilated.

Donghyuck puts his hands down as he whispers. “You already did your part, I should do mine.”

“I’m not even done though,” Mark mumbles back breathily, his gaze shifting from Donghyuck’s eyes down to his parted lips. “Can I?”

Donghyuck closes his eyes, clinging his arm to Mark’s neck. “...yeah.”

And Mark leans in.

"So what we need to achieve here," Mark taps the projector screen with his right hand. "Is to finish the full run debugging against the newly upgraded databases until Friday. We want to leave it clean before we jump in to help Doyoung and Jungwoo again with the manual debugging of multi-language support feature."

"We're almost done in mobile," Jisung taps his pencil against the conference room table as he scrutinizes the automation timeline presented at the screen. "We can grab the remaining web scripts if necessary."

"Please do so Jisung, that would be great." Mark switches the display as he scans the room. "Any objections or suggestions, Dream?"

Renjun raises his hands. Mark points at him.

"About the framework issues we filed last time," Renjun flips his notepad, checking his listed bugs left in the open. "I think there are some that are still not fixed. The scripts will still fail if those are left unresolved."

"Right. Thanks for the reminder Renjun." Mark quickly checks the list of framework issues on his laptop. "Just continue to file them if you find any, Donghyuck and I will prioritize this today."

"Now that you mentioned it," Jaemin looks over the empty seat adjacent to him. "Where's Donghyuck?"

"Taeil wants to talk to him," Mark utters, his focus peered on his laptop. "I heard it's quite important so I just mentioned that we'll start without him."

"I see..." Jaemin squints as he eyes Mark suspiciously. He pokes Jeno beside him as he whispers. "Babe."

"What?" Jeno mumbles, almost peeved.

"How do you think Mark knows?” Jaemin loud-whispers as he continues poking Jeno, his sight not leaving Mark's. “Are they talking now?"

"Mark is Donghyuck's automation lead, of course he needs to give him a heads up that he will be late to the meeting," Jeno sighs, catching Jaemin's poking hands. "Donghyuck is obliged to do that whether they're on speaking terms or not."

"That's true," Jaemin tilts his head in realization. "I just thought Mark looks radiant today."

“Huh,” Jeno examines Mark in narrow eyes. “I see nothing new with him?”

Jaemin pokes Jeno on his cheek as he shrugs. “Guess I’m reaching then.”

“By the way Mark,” Jisung points something at the flashed display. “Can you forward that tag-list to me? I think I deleted mine accidentally.”

“Sure.” Mark answers, adjusting his specs. "I'll send it after the meeting."

“No one deletes their email _accidentally_ , Jisung.” Renjun scoffs as he jots down something on his notepad. “That’s why you have the trash folder for that.”

“Of course I checked that before I asked, Mr. Meddlesome.” Jisung stresses, his brows knitted together. 

The carpeted floors creak slightly as Donghyuck enters the room. "What did I miss?" Everyone's attention rapt into him for a few seconds before the low lull of conversation resumes.

"Nothing," Jisung darts Renjun with his gaze. "Just Renjun being a bitch, that's all."

Donghyuck settles at the empty seat beside Jisung. "So typical Renjun then."

Renjun lazily closes his notepad down, gritting indignantly. "Mark, can I throw a paper on Jisung and Donghyuck's faces?" 

"Not here Renjun," Mark mutters with a cursory glance. "Vengeance later."

Renjun blows his hair as he rolls his eyes.

"Last call for any questions or concerns." Mark crosses his arms as he looks around the room.

Almost unnoticed, Chenle has been observing everyone discreetly. It's no surprise, it's how he treats discussions and meetings ordinarily - he doesn't talk unless he's specifically asked to do so. But, if he has to voluntarily speak at least once, it must be worth it. Like at this moment, as he spots something significant much to his piqued curiosity and amusement, in Donghyuck in particular.

"I have one." Chenle answers, his distant voice echoes across the room.

Mark nods at him in affirmation. "Go."

"Did you and Donghyuck slept together yesterday?" Chenle asks, his tone unbothered.

It takes a few seconds for Chenle's words to register. But when they do, everyone panics at once.

Donghyuck chokes on his throat. "What?"

" _What_?" Mark repeats, a little more than horrified.

Renjun's mouth is agape as he looks at Mark, to Donghyuck, and back to Mark. "Holy fucking shit."

"Is this real?" Jisung never imagined his eyes can widen that much as he shakes Donghyuck beside him.

Jaemin jumps from his seat, tugging Jeno's sleeve simultaneously. "I fucking knew something's up with Mark! I'm right!"

"Okay okay can you like, chill," Jeno violently flinches as he calms Jaemin down. "They haven't even answered yet."

Donghyuck glances at Mark, inquiring to him in telepathy if they should entertain this down. 

Chenle crosses his legs triumphantly as he leers at Donghyuck. "You can't deny it, I can see it from you."

"Do you..." Renjun squints to check Donghyuck's body. "Do you mean hickeys?"

Jisung pulls Donghyuck towards him in force and inspects him messily. "I'm not seeing any."

"It's not a hickey," Chenle points at Donghyuck from head to toe. "Donghyuck is wearing Mark's clothes."

Mark and Donghyuck look at each other in pure dread.

"Those shirt and pants," Chenle encircles the shirt and pants in the air with his fingers. "Is my gift to Mark last Christmas," He leans forward to his chair. "I can't be wrong, that design is exclusive in China."

Jisung tilts his head. “Maybe Mark just lend him his clothes?”

“Right,” Renjun looks at Chenle. “As much as I want you to be correct, but Mark stocks some clothing in his locker.”

“I considered that,” Chenle leans his chin on his left hand. “Donghyuck went home yesterday according to Jungwoo, who had an all-nighter here,” Chenle clicks his tongue. “And, Donghyuck arrived here at the office already wearing those clothes so...”

Jaemin slowly grins at Chenle. His grin grows wider as he looks at Mark and Donghyuck, unawarely painting the answer on their faces.

"You guys," Jeno rests his arms against the table. "You can't just randomly ask people if they slept together or not."

Mark exhales as he extends his arms to Jeno in respect. "Thank you Jeno, that's—"

"But did you?" Jeno's lips curl into a smirk as he clasps his hands. "Mr. Holmes right here has a pretty keen eye."

“No, wait, I,” Mark blinks repeatedly as he tugs his collar profusely. “I mean we—“

“Uh yes I was with Mark last night,” Donghyuck interjects monotonously as he looks at the clothes he’s wearing. He glances at Chenle incredulously. “Is this really limited edition?”

Chenle nods at him. “Check the neck label and the pants tag, the serial numbers should be there.”

“So it's true?!” Renjun swivels at Donghyuck in shock. “What the fuck?” He peers at Mark, face fully flamed in red.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck shrugs. “What’s the point of denying, the evidence is right here.”

Chenle taps his chest and points a finger to the sky. Jaemin holds Jeno’s hands as he wipes his tears. “Those are my children.”

Jisung giggles, his excitement unabashed. “Did you guys slept as in literal sleep or sleep as in fucked for—“

“I just rested at his place,” Donghyuck clamps a hand on Jisung’s mouth. “We didn’t have sex thank you very much.”

Mark weakly takes a seat beside Donghyuck. “Can we guys tone it down and keep this within ourselves? We just got together yesterday and everything’s quite new so—“

“You guys are together now?!” Jeno scoots his chair, almost too quickly. 

Mark shuts his eyes defeatedly as he leans closer on Donghyuck. “Oh God I slipped.”

Donghyuck shakes his head, patting Mark’s thigh. “It’s okay.”

“Oh my God look at my children being mushy mushy.” Jaemin sobs as he watches the two endearingly.

Mark fixes his posture, seriousness drawn on his face.“ I know this is more of a plea, but please guys try to at least hold it down at for a—“

" _ILICHIL_ , WE HAVE NEWS." Renjun all but sprints, shoving Jaemin, Jisung, Jeno, and Chenle with all of his strength as they make a break at the doorframe.

Donghyuck chuckles as he watches the four of them struggle before making it out of the room. "Guess you should have lent me a different pair?"

Mark can hear the distant _Donghyuck and Mark are official_ (he's sure it's Jaemin), _they totally fucked but they denied it_ (definitely Renjun), _aren't they fighting_ (more likely Yuta), and _why didn't they tell that to me_ (only Johnny will whine like that) all in the mix. He bites his lip as he smiles apologetically at Donghyuck. 

"I guess I should have."

It's just after the clock hits 10 pm when Donghyuck and Mark decide to leave the office.

Donghyuck halts his step as they reach the building entrance, unsure of what to do due to lack of specifics they are not able to expound when they talked yesterday. Like this instance in particular, as they haven't entertained the thought of dealing with the arrangement of them going home together. 

In Donghyuck's perspective, he determines that he should default back to his and Mark's usual routine of separation as soon as they got off the streets. It's the only logical decision. Hence, his motion of turning left, expecting Mark to go right.

"I'll be off now," Donghyuck points to the left with his thumb. "See you tomo—" He stops mid-mumble as he sees Mark walk past him, already going to the left side of the street. "Isn't your apartment that way?"

Mark stops in his tracks as he turns to Donghyuck, looping their hands together in one swift motion and tugging him with a delicate smile. "I'll walk you home today.”

Donghyuck's eyes are fixed at Mark who's rhythmically swinging their intertwined hands back and forth, the mirth in his eyes twinkling in the soft light of the moon. He even fails to realize that they already walked a few hundred meters until Mark teases him (I know I'm handsome but please watch your step), bursting his bubble and bringing his mind back to reality.

How Mark was able to worm into his heart and stays there, he doesn't have a single clue.

They take their time walking as they talk and laugh about the dumb things their friends said, how Taeil lectured them to not follow Jeno and Jaemin's example of improper office PDA, and how Johnny flooded their Slack channel with an obnoxious amount of congratulatory memes and GIFs, leaving Taeyong with no choice but to block him for a while. It’s strange, Donghyuck thinks, how the quickening pace of his heart with deliberately measured breaths is now not a puzzle that he should figure out and subdue.

"Thank You for sending me home." Donghyuck turns at Mark as they arrived at his doorstep, fingers still intertwined. "Do you want to come in?"

"C-can I?" Mark blinks as he looks at Donghyuck in disbelief.

"Of course," Donghyuck fishes his bag for his keys as he sheepishly grins. "They kind of have an idea who you are."

Mark stands on his toes as he rubs his thumb against Donghyuck's knuckles. "Maybe next time, perhaps? Not that I'm afraid or something, I just want to bring something to your family."

"No problem," Donghyuck nods as he inserts the key to the doorknob. "And I also forgot it's late, you should go home."

"Oh no, You're right." Mark, with his worried expression, checks his watch using his hands still looped to Donghyuck's. "I totally forgot the time."

Donghyuck eases the furrow in Mark's brows as he tiptoes and presses his lips on Mark's forehead. Mark gawks at him dumbly.

"I know I'm handsome, so please don't think of me that much when you go home," Donghyuck teases back, the crescents on his eyes beaming. "Goodnight, Mark," He taps Mark's head lightly. "Text me when you're home."

Mark untangles their looped hands as he steals a peck on Donghyuck's cheeks. "Goodnight, Hyuck." He hangs his backpack on his right shoulder as he rubs the back of his head, almost embarrassed, before he strides down the street.

As Donghyuck watches Mark from afar and rounds the corner, he can't help but to stare at the night sky and exhale in contentment. For once, he's only seeing one outcome on how he and Mark will end up in the future.

Doyoung is right, Mark is right, his heart is right. Choosing his happiness at its most delight is always worth trying for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we came to an end.
> 
> Originally, this is just a way for me to release my stress. I had these random office prompts popping around and it happens that I built a little outline around it. How you guys managed to stick through the story until the end is already an accomplishment for me. My sincerest and deepest gratitude for each and every one of you.
> 
> I'm planning to expand on the NCT Systems AU, probably some spin-offs centralized to the other characters, or a sort of epilogue of this FF. The possibilities are endless and I'll work on it as soon as I got time.
> 
> Again, thanks everyone for reading.
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/luihandle)


End file.
